Performing School Of Love and Hate
by chocoholic121
Summary: Max and Fang go to a performing arts school,and are arch enemies, what happens when on a school trip to New York,they are too compete for the chance to put on a show for top Broadway directors, and guess who's paired up? Full Sumary inside, FAX, All Human
1. Prologue

_**Performing School Of Love and Hate...**_

Full Summary:

Max and Fang go to a performing arts school, fang is majoring in instrumental and Max in dance, fang is the popular and max is the sarcastic tomboy dancer/choreographer, max hates fang, but when 10 of the best from each category of majoring dance/choreography and music are taken on a school trip to New York on a school trip, where they are too take part in the a competition they are put into pairs and given 10 male and 10 Female dancers and must put on a randomly chosen pop song into Broadway style, the winner gets the chance to put on a 2 hour show for some of the leading directors in Broadway, it's the chance of a life time! And guess who's paired up... Can Max put her hate for Fang aside, and is there really a thin line between love and hate? FAX AH!

_**Prologue...**_

**_Max POV_**

Hey, I'm Max, short for Maxine 'Maximum' Ride, (Maximum is my stage name) and I am a nearly normal, 16 year old girl.

I have shoulder length dirty blonde hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes, just normal right? Well the un-normal part is that I go to Ridgeway Performing Arts School in Arizona where I major in dance and choreography.

I live with my Mom, Dr Valencia Ride, My Dad Jeb Ride, my twin brother James 'Iggy' Ride and my little sister Ella Ride, my Dad is a scientist and my Mom is veterinary surgeon, in other words she's a vet! Iggy goes to my school and his major is music, he plays the piano, guitar-acoustic/Electric/bass and the drums; we don't get on anymore not like we used to after the incident, he and his best mate Fang (blugh- get to _**him**_ later!) are in a band and they write all their own songs and everything. My sister Ella, 15 is a scientific genius so she goes to this really posh private school that specialises in Science! Ig always teases her about her supposed geekiness! Well... umm moving on.

My best friends at school are JJ (Jennifer joy), Nudge Venom, Iris Jones and Ashleigh Thomas. JJ and Nudge major in vocals whilst Iris and Ash are majoring in Drama.

We're what you would call the popular 'non popular' ones - the ones who supposedly everyone likes (or so I hear). Me? Well I'm the sarcastic 'hated by cheerleaders' type, cause my dancing upstages their rubbish cheerleading, and because I'm the best choreographer in the year, maybe even school apparently. Not boasting but I do win the choreography competition every year.

My arch-enemy is Lissa, pronounced 'Lisa' but with two s, she has bright red hair and bright green eyes, we've been arch enemies since freshman year, as she stole my best-friend/brothers best friend Fang.

Me, Iggy (my twin) and Fang had been best friends since birth, and then in the summer of 8th Me and my family had to go to over to England for the whole summer because of my dying Granddad.

After we had all got our places at Ridgeway he was approached by Lissa who totally bought her place in to the performing arts as her uncle is the Principal. He spent the whole summer with her as we were away. We got back half way through August, as my Granddad had died when I was in the room, and as soon as I got home I went straight over to his house only to see him making out with Lissa, I had really like 'liked' him at that time and we had actually kissed 3 times in 8th Grade, once on new year's, once in truth and dare and once under the stars in his back-yard jsut 3 days before I left for England, so I was totally heart-broken. (Not that I would tell anyone else)

When he saw me and he just smirked at me and kissed Lissa more passionately, then he came over and introduced me as his best-mate's sister, I went up and slapped him round the face, then Iggy who then forever became James to me, saw it and started shouting in my face asking me what the hell was my problem, and next started congratulating Fang on Lissa.

I was furious; Venom is Fang surname, so Nudge is his adopted sister. She took my side; she's actually Ella's age but is really clever so she skipped a grade.

I really changed during those last 3 weeks of summer, Nudge and Ella helped me. I changed my personality -went from the funny pyro twin to the sarcastic prankster I am now, from being a in-between girly and Tomboy to a devoted tomboy apart from the make-up, and it was in those 3 weeks I started choreographing majorly. Before I just used to free style and learn the dances I was taught, but I started on some new moves and mixed all different types of dance together –ballet, jazz, hip-hop, street, salsa, and loads more.

In the fall I met my new friends and well I've never looked back. Well I miss talking to my brother about anything and everything like we used to, now we are on a full name basis, James and Maxine, because we both know the other one hates it.

Our parents, well they've just given up, and we both get on with Ella just fine. If I ever do talk to 'James' it's an argument about something him and his stupid friends have done. Oh and I always break the strings on his guitars and steal his piano leads, just to see his face! It annoys him like hell.

Fang or Nick or Tooth as I call him now, on the other hand, well he's just an absolute player as my brother used to be - different girlfriend every week, starts on a Monday and ends on the Sunday, there are repeats sometimes too. Well at least Lissa doesn't have him anymore, but worse Lissa's been dating James for 7 months now, so that's totally not good!

I know she's cheating on him though with Sam (one of James' other band mates) and Fang/Nick, I hope he cries when he finds out; he thinks she's really the one. Saddo much?

Not that I care she's cheating on my brother with my ex-best friend/crush and my freshman year boyfriend? Of course not...

* * *

A/N

And thats the prologue, I just want to see how the story does, if you like it or not!

So maybe 3-5 Reviews? Just tell me what you think?

Cat/xxxx


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Max Pov:**

Went my alarm clock, I sat up and slammed my hand down on it. It fell off my bed side drawers and stopped ticking. Oops! Just another ordinary day...

I pulled the covers off me, and went over to my wardrobe. I took out my favourite pair of blue ripped jeans, a white tank-top and a grey crop top saying "dirty blonde" with my grey high tops. I tied my hair into a high pony tail, with my fringe out, I put on some earrings and my Tiffany's bracelet. Then I put on some mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. (link .com/1st_chap_outfit/set?id=21153481 )

I was ready to go, so I grabbed my bag, opened my door and then banged into my idiotic brother who was on the phone to his slutty, cheating, bitch of a girlfriend, also known as the red-headed wonder!

"Oi! Watch where you're going_** James**_!" I sneered at him.

"Not my fault you're half asleep this morning _**Maxine**_" he sneered back.

"Sorry baby, Maxine just banged into me," he told the RHW, and for that I tripped him over.

"SHIT!" he shouted.

"Oops, tell Bitchy I'll see her at school", and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What did you do this time?" Ella asked, reading a magazine and eating toast. I stole a slice of it, and sat down next to her.

"Just tripped him over, after he told the RHW I banged into him" I replied.

Ella took another bite of toast and rolled her eyes, but deep down I knew it hurt her that me and James didn't get along anymore. Well can you blame me? He chose his freaking asshole of a friend over me! What the hell did they expect; I'm Max Ride for God's sake!

"Do you need a ride, Ride" We both giggled, that joke was so OLD!

"No, Chris is picking me up", she said in a bored tone, but you could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Well if you need me, call me," I said grabbing her other slice of toast, my bag, car keys and sunglasses, then I went out to the garage and unlocked my car (Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, like Alice's in Twilight- Ella made me watch me but I can't say that Taylor Lautner doesn't have a soft spot in my heart- crap girly Max taking over!) link-. .

I opened the garage door and drove off. My school was actually a boarding school, but I only board during exam and show time which was about half the year, so I had a dorm room which I shared with Nudge, Ash and Iris. That meant I was able to keep all of my dance stuff in there.

It took me 10 minutes to drive to school. I parked my car and walked over to my locker and guess who was standing right in front of it?

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

If you guessed Fang then you were correct.

"Yo Maxie!" he called.

"What the hell do you want, Tooth?" I said, venom dripping off every word. "Oh and it's Max".

"You dropped this yesterday," he said and handed me my history book; as if he would be nice? I'm not stupid!

"Thanks, Fang," I said. Then I opened the book in his direction and bright pink paint went all over his black tee-shirt. "Oops!" I said. I pushed him out of the way of my locker, and handed him a piece of paper with my number, saying "Call me."

"You want me to call you Maxie?" Fang asked looking shocked.

Ha not in that way idiot.

"Yep, when my brother finds out his girlfriend has been cheating on with his best mate, then I _**so**_ want to see his face."

"You know…?" Fang stuttered.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p', "It helps when you're the most popular girl in the school and everyone wants to see you 'Popular Losers' get upstaged by moi." I opened my locker and put all of my books in, then took out the ones I need till period 3.

"Well it's not as if Iggy would believe you, " Fang scoffed.

"Well, when I've got 5 videos on various different occasions, you'd better tell the RHW to watch her back, and be extra nice to everyone - you wouldn't want these leaking out now would you?" I then closed my locker, saw Nudge and waved at her.

"Bye Tooth!" I called cheerfully.

"Bye Maxie- sorry Max", I turned around and winked at him.

I then walked up to Nudge and linked arms with her.

"Well, that went well!" I laughed, "How much did you see?" I asked.

"All of it!" She burst out laughing, and I joined her; then Kiki Andrews, a quiet piano player walked past.

I ran up to her. "Kiki, thanks so much for the videos and info!" Then I hugged her ; she looked surprised.

"Yo- you- your welcome Max," and she smiled timidly at me.

"If you ever need a favour, don't ever hesitate to ask!" I said and walked back over to Nudge, then Ash and Iris came out of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, you have a good weekend?"

"Maxine" A whiny voice came from behind me, and there was the RHW holding hands with my brother, ewwwwwwwww.

"Later losers" I said and walked away from the two of them. Nudge, Ash and Iris followed.

But guess what? She came running over to me, so I stopped and turned around.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" I asked with a smirk.

"Jamie, could you just leave us to it for a while. Please baby?" She whined at James. God, I thought I was gonna puke, ewwww!

"Jamie" I snickered, and James shot me the bird. Ha ha, what a lovesick loser.

"Course baby," he replied and then kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room!" I said, "You coming or not "Lissie"?" I said using James' nickname for her.

"It's Lissa to you." She sneered at me, which totally doesn't work in her whiny voice, so Ash and Iris sneered, whilst Nudge burst out laughing. You just gotta love Nudge sometimes!

"Could you 3 like just leave me and Maxie alone for a while?" she asked, oblivious.

"Yeah guys," they all rose their eyebrows. "I'll be fine when the worst she can do is threaten me with her mascara or rubbish dancing." See, Lissa got in to this school majoring on vocal (and in all honesty she isn't that bad a singing, I mean -she can keep a tune!)

But her dancing on the other hand, (everyone has to take one vocal ,instrumental and dance lesson per week whether or not they are majoring in that category, I play the piano and the electric guitar, but dance is what I prefer. )It's just embarrassing and well, hilarious.

"Come on guys, see you in class Max," Ash said as she dragged the others off.

"Have fun Max," Nudge snickered, I just gave her the look, she hated Lissa more than I did, because Fang and Lissa dated all through freshman year and half of sophomore, Lissa went round their house practically every day, now I get stuck with her! UGH!

Nudge never did understand why they chose Lissa over me. According to Nudge, all of Gazzy's (Nudge's Boyfriend) friends thought I was hotter! Cause I really care what the sophomore's thought of me!

"So Lissa ..."

_**A/N : **_

_**End of Chapter 1! **_

_**What do you think please R&R!**_

_**6 reviews? **_

_**I will love you forever if you do! **_

_**Cat/xxx**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Max POV:

"She was like, 'Maxine if, if you show those videos to Jamie, you'll break his heart'," I said in my best Lissa voice.

Nudge, Ash and Iris were in hysterics. I couldn't blame them though!

"Then I was like, 'Yeah, like I care about what you do to my brother's heart.' Then she decided to try to go all tough, 'Listen here you, I'm the queen bee of this school: I'm the one who is gonna be cheer captain next year. Don't mess with me Ride." Then we all just burst into laughter - it actually hurt, we laughed so hard! Thanks a lot Lissa for supplying the lunchtime entertainment!

"She thinks that she's gunna be head cheerleader! As if? She's only on the squad because her uncle's the principal. She probably threatened the coach about her job!" Ash joked, but at that moment Lissa and my idiotic brother walked past.

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" Iggy asked Ash forcefully, then at that moment Lissa burst into tears and Iggy held her tightly. Me and Nudge were snickering

I then stood up, "I believe Ash said that Lissa's only on the Cheerleading team because of her uncle. If anybody agrees with me and Ash, raise your hand..." I said shouting the later part, and the whole of the Cafeteria's hands went up, including all of the cheerleaders; even Sam and Fang's.

"So now brother dear, could you escort your loving girlfriend," I snickered there, I do crack myself up sometimes, "Out of the cafeteria because no one wants to see all her mascara and snot go all over your t-shirt - trust me it's bad enough at home. Do I really have to see _**that **_thing all over you at school?" I was smirking...

"Maxine, could you like, just shut up, God, you think you know it all don't you, just get over yourself and stop being so cruel! I mean what has Lissa ever done to you?" This set me off.

"What has she ever done to me? Well let's see, first she turns my own twin AGAINST ME, steals my best-friend since birth, then she steals my boyfriend, has tried to make a fool out of me for the last 3 years, and finally she has been dating my brother to annoy me, oh and has been round my house whinging and trying to prank me for the last 7 months ..." James went silent,

"Got nothing to say brother, well what a shame. I'll unfortunately see you later." Then I walked out of the canteen. God she's so annoying! I freaking hate that girl - thank god I have my 2 hour dance lesson after lunch...

"Max, wait up!" I turned around to see the person who made Lissa my enemy, Tooth.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"She never stole me from y-"

I interrupted him, "What the hell? Yes she freaking did! You were my best-friend! It wasn't my choice to go England that summer, I had to.I texted you the whole first week, but gave up after you never replied, did you know I came to tell you that my granddad was dead when I saw you with her! He died whilst talking to me." Then I glared at him, "Don't you remember New Years or 3 days before I left for England Tooth? Well just piss off and leave me alone. I don't give a shit about you anymore." I stormed off.

"I'm sorry Max" he called after me.

"Well sorry doesn't change anything. Can sorry change those 3 years Fang?" he looked down.

"No it fucking cannot, in case you hadn't realised. I'll see you in class." I turned on my heel and wiped a tear away. Maximum Ride doesn't cry, and walked off.

After about 10 minutes I looked at my watch, just as the bell rang for the end of lunch, I went to my locker, grabbed my stuff for dance and went over to the changing rooms,

"Hey Roz" I said to my best-dancing friend.

"Hey Max,! OMG what you did too Ig-James was hilarious!" she giggled. Roz is lovely, but the complete opposite of me, girly, sweet and she cares what people think of her. See, complete opposite!

I chucked on my trackies and polo, and then went out to the dance studio. It was partner dancing today. I walked over to Dylan who was my partenr. We were working on our duet to 'OMG' by Usher for the choreography competition in a few weeks.

Miss Tyler my dance teacher then called us over and told us that some of the music students were coming to watch us. Great! That meant Fang and my brother.

So me and Dylan were working on this complicated lift, where he basically swings me from the ground to above his head. Dylan is a very good technical dancer but not that great choreographer which is great for me, as I tell him what to do and he always likes it, and can do it easily! He's my perfect dance partner.

So after 1 ½ hours of rehearsing Miss Tyler called us over.

"The music students will be here in 5 minutes; you will all have to show your dances, whether they are finished or not, then they will vote on the best one. We will be doing this for them next lesson, as they have been composing and writing songs. Go set your music and props up. Roz and Joe you are first, then Chloe and Daniel, Geena and Kian and finally Max and Dylan."

I turned to Dylan, "You ready to woop some ass?" I asked.

"Definitely! I'm paired with the best choreographer in the school!" he said, smirked and high fived me!

5 minutes later the music class arrived with both my brother and Tooth in it!

"Yo Maxie, can't wait to see your little routine!" Fang shouted at me.

"Mr Venom do not shout," The Music teacher scolded him. I just snickered. Then it was time for Roz and Joe to begin. They did a fairly good job, their prop was a chair and they did a contemporary routine to 'Innocence' by Avril Lavinge.

Next it was Chloe and Daniel. They also did a contemporary routine but to 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding, and their prop was an umbrella each.

Geena and Kian were also very good; they did a street routine to 'I See the Light' by DJ Hixxy **(A/N AMAZING SONG!)**.

Then it was our turn; we are doing a hip-hop routine to 'Showdown' by the Black Eyed Peas. It works, as most of the routine we work in a square doing it back to back. There's a move where we go back to back and link arms and then he lifts me up on to his back, and I back flip off it. Our prop is a hat each and we flip them up and use them in the moves alot; not boasting or anything but ours was easily the best!

We ended with this lift, where he pulls me off the floor to above his head, then throws me up and I twist and land in his arms. When we ended, they all had their mouths open, even Miss Tyler! Dylan just put me down and winked at me. I smiled back at him.

I nearly burst out laughing when I saw James' face - he looked gobsmacked. Well he hasn't seen me dance since 3 years ago...

Miss Gozzard the music teacher asked, "Did they choreograph that themselves?""

"It was mainly Max actually," Dylan said.

"Well, wow Max!" Miss Tyler said. "Right now we need to vote on the best performance, hands up for the 1st one, Roz and Joe," 1 hand went up. "2nd Chloe and Daniel?" No hands went up. "3rd Geena and Kian," 4 Hands went up, and "4th Max and Dylan?" and all these hand went flying up, including Tooth's and my brothers. Wow! Well they haven't seen me dance since 3 years ago, let alone dance with my own choreography!

Then the bell went; great, 5 minutes to get changed. I had my vocal lesson next...

As I rushed off to go and get changed...

"Max!" Dylan called out to me.

I turned around, "Yo, what up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema on Friday night with me?" he asked,

"Cool, as mates right? Well I'll see you then! Pick me up at 8!" I called whilst walking to the changing rooms.

"Max!" What now!

I turned around and it was Fang and my brother. Calling me Max... This should be interesting...

"Wow, Max you were amazing! And you seriously choreographed that yourself?" Fang asked. If this wasn't Fang, I would think he was checking me out...

"Yep, just because you two haven't seen me dance in what is it? 3 years! Well excuse me, I have a class to go to. Oh and Tooth, my face is up here," I said whilst placing my hand on his chin and lifting his face up.

"Max, he's right you know, you were amazing," James said.

"Thank you James," I said and ran off to the changing room.

As I was in the shower I couldn't help but think of how hot, Fang's dark, deep eyes were... Wait? WHAT!

Since when does Fang have hot, deep, dark eyes...?


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N **_**_Go back and read the last chapter, my friend uploaded the wrong chapter, this is chapter 3! _**

**_So review! Please !_**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Max POV:**

I'd just finished my last lesson of the day, Gym. I did who knows how many hours of dance a week, but I still have to go running round a field, doing what they call exercise in the fall. At least dancing keeps me fit, so it's not exactly what you would call hard.

Unfortunately, Lissa is in my gym class, and God, she moans about _everything_! You just want to say 'Shut the fuck up'!  
ZOMG (Great now I'm turning into Nudge), I've got Lissa's new nickname, to add to Bitch and the Red-haired wonder! Her new nickname is the 'Moana Lissa', you know like the painting?

I'll definitely call her that at dinner tonight - she practically lives with us because of James, and some nights she stays over. James' room is next to mine, so I can hear more or less exactly what goes on in there, much to my disgust. Slut much?

My phone started to vibrate, so I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. It was Nudge...

"Max, hurry up and meet me by your car! The letters have arrived!" she said, and with that I cut off the line, grabbed my bag and sprinted off to my car in 30 seconds flat,

"Climb in, and let's go," I told Nudge. She was staying over tonight because her parents were going out, and my parents are still best friends with the Venom's, even after what happened with me and Fang...

Bet, you're all wondering what these letters are all about if they had _me_ running? Well around 3 months ago all the students majoring in music and dance applied for this trip to New York for 8 weeks, that's right _8 weeks _of no school work! There's some kind of competition, and the prize is to perform for some of the top Broadway directors and choreographers. My dream is to be a choreographer when I'm older so this a huge deal! Only 20 students will get picked though, so only the best of the best will get in! But you have to be 16 to enter, so Nudge was gutted as she turns 16, in January. I said she could design my costume if I got a place which she seemed to be happy about.

When we arrived home, I ran all the way to the kitchen and shouted at the top of my voice,

"Mum where is it?"

"As I was just telling James, Lissa and Fang," she continued to stir the cookie mixture, making my mouth start to water, "We are waiting until after dinner and till your father gets home," she said sternly. What was Fang doing here anyway?

"But Mom..." I whined.

"No buts Maxine," she said using my full name. I hate the name Maxine, my name is Max and when I'm 18, I'm legally going to change it to Maximum, it's already my stage name.

"How are you Nudge?" my mum asked.

"Hi Dr M, I'm good! How are you? Are those cookies? I love cookies, especially your cookies, the chocolate always melts in your mouth, and it tastes all cocoa-ish, like the Oompa-Loompas in Charlie and the Chocolate Factor-." Before she could go on even more I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"You coming Ella?" she nodded,

"James and the 'Moana Lissa'," Fang snickered at my nickname, "could you please keep it down tonight, I have a test tomorrow." Lissa, blushed and Mom rose her eye-brows at Iggy, who just grabbed Lissa's hand and rushed off upstairs.

"Nice one Max," Ella said, and I high-fived my sister, her room is on the other side of James'.

"Yeah. Nice one Maxie," Fang said.

"Thanks tooth." I smirked at him. "Who wants to go out in the pool?"

"Me, me, me!" Shouted Nudge, "But I don't have my swimming costume..." she said sadly.

"Nudge you live next door!" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, come on Fang," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him off to go get his swimming stuff.

"Come on Ella," I said and I dragged her up the stairs, and pushed her into her bedroom. Then I went into my room and found my bikini, (.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/ermou_wide_stripe_) chucked on a baggy t-shirt and flip-flops, and I went and knocked on James' door.

"James and slut-face, stop sucking face and come join us in the pool, or is Lissie to worried about her hair?" I snickered.

"Don't call my girlfriend a slut!" James' shouted and opened his door.

"Fine, she's not a slut she's a whore, and you're her perfect match, a man-whore." I headed out to the pool.

No one else was out there yet, so I took my flip-flops off and just as I was about to remove my t-shirt, something or should I say, someone, came running into me, wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me into the water with them.

When we finally came up, I saw my condemner, and guess who it was?

Fang of course.

"Hiya Maxie, you okay?" he asked. Then he patted me on the head. How dare he pat me on the head! I'm freaking Max Ride, and I'm 5 8'! I'm not exactly what you would call small!

He still had his arms around my waist and I was stuck, not that was a bad thing, Fang wasn't wearing a shirt so I could feel his eight pack! MAN this boy is fit! No! Bad MAX!

"I'm fine, thank you Tooth," I said whilst putting my arms around his neck and leaning in, making it look like I was gonna kiss him. He thought I was so he bent his head down low enough so I could leap frog (ex-gymnast here!) over his head and get to the steps. Then I got out and very slowly pulled off my t-shirt,

Fang's jaw dropped.

"Yo, Tooth you're gonna catch flies..." He snapped his mouth shut after that. I don't blame him, though dancing for around 12 -15 hours a week does give me a good body! Not that I'm biased or anything, and I'm not exactly flat chested!

Then Nudge and Ella came out, both in tankinis; Ella's was blue and Nudge's green.

"ZOMG! Max you look so hot in that bikini! I LOVE- " Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth,

"Thanks Ells."

"Your welcome Max!" Then I went over to them and pushed both of them into the pool, ha ha!

Then Lissa and James' walked out,

"I don't want to go in the pool James, or get wet, so make sure your pathetic sisters don't push me in." Lissa whined,

"Babe, do not call my sisters pathetic, okay!" James replied. I looked at Nudge and Ella and rose my eyebrows, they both knew exactly what to do!

Lissa was wearing a lilac bikini, and she really didn't look good, as she couldn't stuff her bikini top!

So as Lissa went to lie on the sun beds to sunbathe, James came and offered his hand to Ella to pull her out, she took it but then yanked him in instead.

I then dived by into the pool, and someone grabbed me,

"Aargh!" I screamed; then there was Fang laughing his head off at me.

"Ha ha. You are just _hilarious_!" I said sarcasm dripping off every word...

"Well, you wanna team up and throw Lissa in the pool?" he asked.

"Won't that ruin your little 'secret' love fest with her?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna break it off tomorrow," he said casually.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she so freaking moany - I love your nickname for her by the way!"

"Thanks. Now lets get her!" I smirked evilly, and he smirked back. His smirk is so sexy... NO WAIT! BAD MAX! What is it with me today?

Me and Fang casually got out of the pool, and wandered over to where Lissa was sunbathing, Fang grabbed her shoulders and I grabbed her her legs as we picked her up.

"Put me down!" she shrieked. Oooooww my freaking ears!

"Nope," I said, 'popping' the p!

"Jamie!" She was shrieking but he just ignored her, and kept on splashing with Nudge and Ella!

"Have fun Lissie!" I said, whilst laughing.

"3!" Me and Fang swung her;

"2!" We swung her higher;

"1!" We swung her even higher and let go...

"Aaahhhh!" Lissa shrieked, as she hit the water with a splash. Fang and I high-fived each other.

Then we burst into giggles. Well we cracked up. I'm not exactly sure Fang would giggle ...

My Mom shouted from the kitchen, "Cookies are ready!" and within 10 seconds I was in the kitchen with the cookie melting in my mouth. In one word - _Yum_!

The others joined me about a minute later.

"Maxine, how can you eat those things? It's just carbs, fat, sugar and calories!" Lissa whined.

"First of all my name is Max, not freaking Maxine, Lissie, and just shut up cause no one wants to hear your pathetic little whiny voice!"

Then I grabbed some cookies, and went up to my room. I turned on my iPod and started to practice my solo dance for the choreography competition next week. Just after I had finished Fang knocked on the door and walked in. I went over to my closet and pulled out a shirt. Wow it's been a long time since Fang's been in here. We used to spend everyday together, me, Fang , Nudge and Iggy, I miss those days...

Fang walked over to my picture wall, it has 5 sections - holidays, family, friends-past, friends present and dance. In my room I also have all my dance certificates, ballet, modern, tap, street, jazz, ballroom and Latin.

He smiled at all the old photos. I went and stood next to him. His smile faded when he saw the on of us kissing on New Year's. We kinda got forced into it, but it was my first proper kiss and it was then that I realised I liked him. Iggy took the photo. I can't believe that was nearly 4 years ago.

"So what do you want to do now? We have around half an hour to dinner?" I asked.

"Well, um, we are doing this dance in class, and um," he scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "and I was wondering if you help me with it?"

**_

* * *

_R****eview!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV:**

"Sure come with me." Then I grabbed his hand and took him downstairs and into my mini dance studio, which my parents converted for me for my birthday.

"Wow Max!" Fang said looking at the massive sound system.

"Well go choose the song , and show me" I said, so then Fang went overand put on 'I Gotta a Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas, he then showed me the dance. And he wasn't bad considering he's not majoring in dance...

So I spent the next half an hour or so, trying to help Fang with his dance, and at the end of it he did look pretty damn good, for a musician anyway... Not that I would ever say that out loud!

"Max, Fang!" My Mom called, "Dinner and Dad's home!"

"Yes! That means we can open our letters!" Then I high-fived Fang. Today I saw the Fang that I haven't seen in 3 years, but I'm not gonna get my hopes up! I mean I spent the whole of freshman year wishing he would dump Lissa and tell me he loved me, even though I had a boyfriend! What the hell was I thinking?...

We walked into the dining room. I went up and hugged my Dad.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hiya Max, how was school?"

"Good," I replied, "Everyone seemed to love mine and Dylan's dance." **(A/N check out chap 2, if you haven't already... I was away so I asked my friend to post, but she posted chap 3 by mistake, but it has been changed...) **

Then we went and sat down at the table. It was taco's. My Mom makes the best tacos ever, because they're real Mexican tacos. She makes it all by hand and god it tastes so good!

At the table I was sat between the Venom's, Nudge and Fang.

"Where did you and Fang go?" James asked raising his eyebrows. I just shot him the bird...

Dinner went by so slowly, as I was just so bloody desperate to open my letter, but eventually it was time.

Mom handed out the envelopes, apart from Lissa's and Nudge's, because Lissa kept hers and Nudge didn't have one...

"3!", "2!", "1!", "OPEN!" Dad shouted!

I ripped mine open, scanning through the words...

_Dear Miss Maxine Ride, _

_I am very pleased to inform you that you have successfully been granted a place on the New York School Trip, later this semester..._

I couldn't be bothered to read the rest yet, just did a backflip! AND SHOUTED YEEEEESSSSSSSS!

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry it's so short, I was away from Sunday to Wednesday on a guide camp, and I tried writing but all my friends in my tent wanted to read my story whilst I was trying to write, this was originally meant to be part of the last chapter, but I decided to change it to its own... **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! 5-7, and I will try and update the next chapter maybe Later today or tomorrow! **_

_**I Love you all for all your reviews! You are all amazing, Oh and also check out mine and my best-friends podcast. **_

_**It's called Jeepers: A Maximum Ride Podcast, the link to the website is **__**.com**__** or look up Maximum Ride on iTunes and we are under the podcasts! Or go to our fanfic username- Cat and Els and the links are on there, as well as my profile! Also check out the new Cat and Els story, 'Do I have to watch American Idol?'**_

_**But finally thank you! You are the best readers EVER! And I love you all! **_

_**Cat/ –and 'x' for each review I have received! LOVE YOU! **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_**I couldn't be bothered to read the rest, just did a backflip and shouted "YEEEESSSSSS!"...**_

Max POV:

"I'm guessing you got in then sweetheart," Dad smiled at me...

" I sure did!" I replied whilst dancing around happily...

"What about you James?"Dad asked.

"No," he said quietly. Haha! In your face sucker!

"Don't worry about it son" Dad replied.

"WELL DONE MAX!" Nudge screamed at me and came charging over and hugging me.

"What about you Fang?" I asked him. "Please don't get in, please don't get in, please don't get in..." I chanted in my head.

"I guess I will be seeing you in New York Max..." he smirked.

DAMN! Why the fucking hell did he have to get in? I mean 8 bloody weeks stuck with him... urrrrghhhh

"OMG Max!" Nudge started doing a happy dance, "I get to design and organise all your costumes, which means I'll _have_ to come out to New York to meet you, and we are TOTALLY going shopping!"

"No we are not! Sorry Nudge but I will be far too busy winning the contest, with my amazing choreography, but maybe I might, I repeat might be able to spare one day..." and her eyes lit up! She'll just use the bambi eyes on me and then I'll have to go shopping with her...

Then a new awesome idea for choreography came to me!

And then the rest of the night continued, after we watched "The Hangover" (I freaking love that film!)

Nudge asked, "Can we Truth or Dare?"

"Yes!" Lissa squealed. Can't say I'm gunna miss her for 8 weeks, or my idiotic brother...

"No" Me, Iggy and Fang said at exactly the same time, creepy...

"Please Jamie...?" Lissa asked James.

"Fine, anything for you baby."

"Please Max, Fangie." Nudge whined putting on the bambi eyes,

"Fine," We said at the same time, again creepy... damn the bambi eyes!

"I'll go first!" I said,

"Lissa," I smirked evilly, "Truth or dare"

"Dare" She said back, trying to smirk back, but she looked ridiculous.

"I dare you to run from here, to the poo,l jump in swim round it, then run back-" She interrupted me.

"Fine, that's easy!"

"I wasn't finished, Lissie, the last part is doing all that naked!" I smirked, and the look on Lissa's face was horrified,

"But what if your parents see me?..." she stuttered.

"Well my Dad would find it hilarious and laugh at you, and my Mom would tell me off but secretly be laughing at you because they both hate your guts," I said in my head.

"Why is Lissie a chicken?" I asked.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Lissa shrieked. Then started taking her shirt off, me and Nudge closed our eyes.

"Fang follow her to make sure she doesn't chicken out!" Nudge told him.

"No, ewwwwww! I don't want to her naked, only Iggy does..." he replied. Wait huh? Fang doesn't want to see Lissa naked...?

"But you're a guy?" Nudge asked confused.

"She's not my type anymore. I prefer girls with curves and a real chest," he answered.

"I have curves and chest!" Lissa shrieked.

"A false one doesn't count Lissa," I told her, still with my eyes closed, "Now get on with it!"

"Jamie" Lissa whined.

"Don't worry babe, you have a great figure, I've seen it with my own eyes" Iggy replied.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! We so do not need to hear that!" I said completely grossed, out. "No just get on with the freaking dare," When we heard the door shut, me, Nudge and Fang opened our eyes.

I ran over and locked the door, then we went all over the house and locked all of the rest of the doors and windows so that she couldn't get back in, then we hid Lissa's clothes and replaced them with some of my Dad's!

When we arrived back in the sitting room, Lissa and James were standing outside, Lissa in James' shirt, with her makeup running down her face, and her hair dripping wet... We all just stood there laughing our heads off...

"Let's let them back in now," I said, after we stood there for 5 minutes laughing at them. I walked over and let them in.

"Shall we continue the game?" I asked.

"We shall Maxine," Lissa sneered at me. GOSH I'M SO SCARED! (Note sarcasm)

"Bring it air-head," I snarled back...

"Fine. It's on," she said in her pathetic little whiny voice.

"Your go Lissa," I told her.

"Max, truth or dare," she asked.

"Dare" I said bravely, I'm no coward, and there is no way I'm scared of the Moana Lissa!

"I dare you to make out with Fang in the cupboard for 20 minutes." She smiled evilly, SHIT! How did I not see that coming... Oh well a dare's a dare, so I might as well get on with it...

"Fine" I said grabbing Fang's hand and pulled him up. He looked more in shock than I did!

James walked over and opened the cupboard. He smirked. "Now we don't want any funny business in here guys!" I just rolled my eyes at him. Then me and Fang walked into the closet.

James locked it, and called "Your 20 minutes start now! Have fun snogging each other senseless, as the British say!" he snickered.

"We might as well get on with it" I said, it was pitch black so I couldn't see his expression, but I guess he agreed with me as he pushed me into the door and connected our lips.

And God this boy could kiss... as he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs round his waist, my hands were in his hair pulling and his arms around my waist. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance, and those 20 minutes were probably the 20 fasted minutes of my life. When they opened the door, I was pressed against the back of the closet, Fang's shirt was on the ground and he had his hands up my shirt and was umm... feeling me up...

The look on Lissa's face was pure jealousy, stupid slut. She cheated on him in sophomore year with my boyfriend at the time, and he quit their stupid little love affair today...

I just smirked at her. She made this happen, and if I'm completely honest, which Maximum Ride nearly always is, that was the best make out session I've ever had...

And it was a dare? So how is that possible?

Then Mom walked down the stairs. "Time for bed kids!" she called. I looked at the clock it was 11:30.

"Sure Mom we'll be up in a mo!" I called back.

"Now what happens in this game stays between us, or the whole school will find out about the tape, Lissa," I said sneering at her... "Understood?" and they all nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." As I walked off to go to bed, Fang grabbed my arm.

"Uh, sorry about things getting a bit um... heated in there..." he said awkwardly.

"Dont worry about it. It was just a dare," and I walked off.

"Night Max," he called, and because I used to know him so well, I could still read him like a book, I could detect the tiniest bit of hurt in his voice...

Ok, now I'm confused... What the hell?

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**So there's chapter 5! And it is quite a long one, to make up for yesterdays. So tell me what you think, by reviewing, do you think I could possibly ask for 10 reviews? Maybe? Thank you so much if you have reviewed already, I love you!**_

_**And even if you just read, I love you!**_

_**So RnR?**_

_**Love you all forever!**_

_**I cannot believe I have 64 reviews on only the prologue and the 1st 4 chapters!**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Cat.x**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Hope this is long enough for you StarsLeanDownToKissYou! AND 83 REVIEWS! on 5 chaps and the prologue! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Previously

"Dont worry about it, it was just a dare" and I walked off,

"Night Max," He called, and because I did know him so well, I could still read him like a book, I could detect the tiniest bit of hurt...

Ok, now I'm confused, what the hell?

Max POV:

I woke up the next morning still confused about why Fang sounded hurt last night, oh well. I shook my head and got rid of all thoughts of Fang...

Then I went to school and nothing much happened, Lissa didn't bother me today so that was good, but all I could think about today was Fang and those stupid 20 minutes in the closet...

TOOTH! GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD! Stupid, I mean he has no idea how much he hurt me, I mean he introduced to Lissa as his best mate's sister! BEST MATE'S SISTER MY ASS! He was my friend first!

Stupid, idiotic Tooth, that's all he is, is a big headed jerk!

So now I was on my way to my last lesson of the day, Chemistry, and guess who I sit next to?

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

FANG DER!

When I walked in, he was already sitting there, he turned and smirked at me, I smirked back and went and sat down next to him.

Then the teacher walked in, and started going on about some crap, that the world is made up of, like I freaking care...

"So you excited about New York?" Fang whispered to me,

"Hell yeah, 8 weeks away from the Moana Lissa and my brother, only downside is your gunna be there to annoy the hell out of me" I whispered back whilst smiling slightly, he smiled back, not a full out smile, Fang hardly ever does those anymore, but when he does it's like the whole world lights up and time stops... UGHHH get these stupid thoughts OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Oh course, Maxie, I'm sure both Ig and the 'Moana Lissa' would pay me a great amount of money to annoy you for 8 weeks straight" he smirked,

"I'm sure they would" I smirked, "but you wouldn't except unless you want my brother to see the videos, now would you Tooth?"

"Oh course not Maxie-pie" he replied the smirk wiped off his face, ha in his face!

"Maxine and Nicolas, do you have something to share with the class?" Miss Jones asked,

"No Miss" we replied at the same time,

"Good, well listen next time please" and she continued with the lesson, I couldn't be bothered to get in trouble because of Fang again, so I just sat there daydreaming, about what we would be doing in New York, we left in 2 weeks today! I was soooo excited! You just cannot imagine, me and Fang were the only Juniors to get in, the rest were all seniors, so I'm curious because out of the 20 people going the only one I know is Fang...

But eventually the bell went, so I hurried out to my car, texted Nudge to stop talking and get to my car, and about 5 minutes later she got in and we drove home.

"How was singing?" I asked her,

"It was amazing, they have this new singing teacher, he is like 22 and he is just so gorgeous Max! ZOMG! Not quite as gorgeous as Gaz (Matthew (The Gasman/Gazzy-for obvious reasons) is Nudge's boyfriend who goes to Ella's school but is my age, they have been going out for about a year and half now, and Nudge is crazy for him! She never shuts up about how hot/handsome/fit/gorgeous he is!

I just zoned out after she mentioned Gaz, god that girl could talk, and if she wants a fit/handsome/hot /gorgeous boy to look at, she lives with the best! Fang, my heart skipped a beat as I thought about him pushing me up against the door, his tongue tangling with mine, me feeling his super hot 8-pack and him feeling me up!

HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK! SNAP OUT OF IT MAX! I shook my head, and cleared all my thoughts of HIM! But then he beeped me as he drove past, so I stuck my tongue out at him!

When I finally got home, I pulled into the garage, gave Nudge a hug and told her I would see her tomorrow. Then she ran off to tell Fang all about her new singing teacher, God that girl!

So I grabbed my keys and opened the front door, no one was back yet, but then I heard a car pull up, but there was no giggly laugh, does that mean NO LISSA! Woop! YES!

I walked into the kitchen, there was a note from Mom attached to some cookies,

_Max and Iggy, _

_Ella is over at a friend's, she should back around 6, me and your Father have gone out this afternoon and should be back around 7. Iggy please cook for your sister, we don't need the house to burnt down, again... _

_Love _

_Mom and Dad x _

_P.s Don't kill each other, please... _

Good old Mom, us not killing each other in the 4 hours we have to ourselves, home alone till Ella gets back. Well it's a very unlikely chance. But Mom had asked nicely, and once I had finished the cookies I decided to go do my homework... Yes Max doing my homework, if I don't my dance studio gets locked for a week. And once you have one, you can't remember life without it! Trust me...

I spent about an hour in there, before going on search of food,

James was sitting in the kitchen staring into space,

"What's up?" I asked him, going and sitting by him,

"Nothing much," He replied,

"Where's the 'Moana Lissa'?" I asked,

"Off planning her party, which is next week, oh and she told me to give you this" he said handing me an envelope, I opened it and it read,

_Maxine Ride, _

_You have been invited to Lissa's Party next week. It is a black tie-event, so either a tux or dress is to be worn. This is a singles event, so you do not need a date, you will be paired up on the night... _

_Place-Normal, Principal's House, he is going away for the weekend... _

_Time- 8pm onwards... _

_Love _

_Lissa xxxx_

"Is Lissa gunna use her amazing romantic skills to match everyone up?" I snickered,

"Hey don't insult my gorgeous girlfriend," He replied,

"Right" I replied, my voice full of sarcasm,

"Watch it" He replied with venom evident in his voice,

"Or what are you going to do," I snorted, "set me Lissa on me" then I burst out on full out laughter, "I mean the only reason she got into our school was because her uncle is the principal!"

"She can sing better than you can" he tried to insult me,

"No she can't and I'm majoring in dance" which sent me into even more giggles,

"Well her cheerleading squad is the second best in the region" he replied with,

"they would be the best if she wasn't on it",

"Your just jealous you're not on it and my lissie-pie is"

"For your information, last year, I had a choice as a punishment, join the cheerleading squad for a year or have detention every night for 2 months, and I chose the detention, the cheerleading would do anything to have me on their team, I've been begged enough times!"

He opened his mouth, but I interrupted,

"I don't think you're in any position to insult me, about my talents, considering I'm one of the only two Juniors to get a place on the New York trip! Now are you" Then I stood up and walked off to my room.

And for a while I just sat there staring out of my window, imagining what it would be like to fly... We used to play that when we were younger, me, Fang and Iggy...

"Yo Maxie" Fang called to me, I turned to look at him, he had his shirt off,

"Put a shirt on" I told him,

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday" he smirked, damn him!

"ughhhh, just go away!" I told him,

"you excited about New York?" he asked me,

"Yes, you?" i replied,

"Yep!" he smirked at me, then I heard a car pull up, we turned our heads, and I saw Ella get out of a boy's car and he also got out and kissed her with tongue and everything! Ewwwwwwww! Don't need see my baby sister making out with anyone, thank you very much!

I took my phone out and snapped a photo; this would be great black mail!

"Get a room Ella!" We heard Iggy call, Ella jumped off the boy and then pecked him on the lips and ran off inside...

"see you later tooth, I have a sister to go make fun of" he smirked and waved at me, then I wandered off downstairs, to make fun of my sister.

About an hour after Ella got home, Mom and Dad arrived home, we were all on the sofa watching some crap on the TV...

Mom walked in, picked up the remote and turned the TV off, thank god!

"HEY!"Iggy and Ella said in union, ughhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Whilst I said "Hi Mom,",

"Hiya Max" she replied, "You three in the kitchen now!"

"Sure" I stood up, pulled Ella up, started to help Iggy then let go of his hand so he fell back down,

"Oi" Iggy said,

"oops!" I replied with and walked into the kitchen,

Dad was sitting at the table ,whilst Mom was leaning against the cupboards...

"Ella as you did so well in the science fair, come over here" Dad called, Ella walked over and Dad handed her a 50$ card for Aeropostale her favourite shop!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thank you Dad!" she hugged him, "you too Mom" and went over and hugged Mom also!

"Ig, as you didn't get into the New York trip, come here" James walked over and Dad handed him 1 new PS3 game and one Xbox game,

"Thanks Dad" He said high-fiving him, he walked over to me and rubbed them in my face...

"Max," Dad said, FINALLY!, "For getting into the New York trip" I stuck my tongue out at James, "here you go" he handed me a rectangular shaped wrapped package,

I ripped off the packaging, "THANK YOU!" I screamed and hugged my Dad,

"Glad you like it dear" He said...

They had got me the new iPhone 4G, the one James has been going on about for ages, and the look on his face just made the whole present even better, I went and hugged Mom, "Thanks Mom,"

"You're welcome dear" she replied, then handed me and envelope,

"What's this?" I asked,

"Just open it and see" she replied, so I did and inside was the flight details for a business class seat, to New York...

"How come she gets two presents" Iggy asked,

"You got two presents Mom replied... You see where, I got my wit from now!

"Just shut up" Ella told James,

"hmph" James said pouting,

"Why do I have this?" I asked,

"Well as you and Fang both got in, we were talking to Anne and Roland last night and we decided to get you both the phone and the ticket," Mom replied,

"Great, now I have to sit next to Tooth for 5 hours don't I?" I said with sarcasm...

"Tooth?" Dad asked,

"It's her nickname for Fang" Ella explained, "He calls her Maxie as a comeback!"

"Oh" Dad replied,

"Dad that is so old!" I told him, "God you're so stuck in the past!"

"Ha ha! That's hilarious Maxine..." I get my sarcasm from my Dad...

"I'm going to set my new phone up!" I said and wandered off, "Oh and Mom, Dad" They turned to look at me,

"Yes Max?"

"Ella has a boyfriend, and spent the night at his house, I saw them making out, by his car earlier" I said,

"MAX!" Ella screamed at me, as I ran for it...

My feistiness generally runs in my family...

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated, StarsLeanDownToKissYou said in a review if I could make the chapter longer, this is longer! Thank you so much for reviewing! It is just amazing when you go to check your emails and there are all these emails from Fan fiction! I love you all!**

**I will be on holiday from the 18th of August, to the 2nd September so there will be no updates then, unless there is an internet cafe at the campsite... Which most likely there won't be! I will write some chapters by hand whilst I'm there...**

**So review please!**

**Do you think I could dare to ask for 12 reviews! I got way more than that last time, and this a way longer chapter...**

**Oh and sorry for my terrible grammar, I put up my chapter then my editor the incredible ebubble97, edits it!**

**Oh and check out my podcast, Jeepers: A Maximum Podcast, the link is on my profile and yes it is the same podcast as Heart Of Diamond mentioned in one of her author notes for Max: The War Eagle, the latest podcast is due to be recorded and hopefully uploaded on Friday! Check it out we have an amazing Fan- fiction related surprise!**

**I love you all so much!**

**Cat. X**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews! Someone asked if the whole of this story was going to be in Max POV and the answer is yes, if it all goes well then I may write the whole of this story from Fang's perspective, with his side of the story... **

**Tell me what you think? **

**Oh and I generally post before my editor has a chance to look at it, should I get her to edit then post, or update faster? PM or Review to let me know, and I am sorry my grammar is so bad... **

* * *

_Previously _

"_MAX!" Ella screamed, _

_My feistiness generally runs in my family... _

Max POV:

Mom managed to stop Ella from running after me, but I did manage to get to my room safely before she got out of Mom's grip...

"Phew, that was close" I sighed, then I went over and sat down on my bed, I reached over and grabbed my laptop, and sorted out all the stuff to do with my awesome new phone...

I decided then to check my face book page, I had 110 notifications, ughhhhhhhh stupid people asking me if I want to join Farmville, the answer is no people!

I stayed on to around 11ish, as I had dance tomorrow I decided to go bed now, I need my beauty sleep and all that crap Nudge goes on about,

As I got under the covers, and snuggled up I couldn't help but remember how Fang got his nickname back in the old days,

_Flashback to Kinder-garden... _

"_Give me back the car" I told Sam, _

"_No girls shouldn't play with cars, they play with Barbies" he replied, _

"_Ewwww, no I pway with the car, I had it first" I said and leapt up and snatched the car out of his hand, he then punched me in the stomach, _

"_Stupid girl, you pway with barbies nwot cars" and hit me again, I started to cry but still held on to the car, just as he was going to hit me again, he let out a cry of pain, and held his arm, I looked up to see Nick bite him, _

"_You hurted Maxie," he snarled, showing all his teeth and fangs, Fang that swuited him way better twan Nick, _

_He then came over and gave me a hug, _

"_You ok Maxie?" he asked, _

"_Yes, thwank you Fangie" I replied, _

"_Fangie?" _

"_Fang" I corrected him, _

"_Fang, I like that Maxie" _

"_Me too Fangie," then we both giggled, by now Sam had gone away, _

"_You wanna play cars?" He asked me,_

"_Yep, the red's mine" I grinned, _

"_Fine... _

_End flash back_

A tear rolled down cheek as I thought of that, it was such a long time ago, oh well. I snuggled up some more and fell asleep.

My alarm went off at 5:30, the next morning, it was Thursday, ughhhhhhhh jog today...

So I pulled the covers off, got up, chucked on some trackies and a sports bra (like athletes wear) on, tied my hair in a high ponytail sprayed some deodorant on, grabbed my sneakers, keys, iPod and cell and headed outside...

I put my head phones in, and headed off to the park, I was running to 'Commander by Kelly Rowland ft. David Guetta' when I heard a faint,

"YO MAXIE!" through my headphones, I pulled them out,

"Yes Tooth" I asked, stopping running and turning around,

"There is a meeting about New York today, about why we are actually going" he told me,

"Thanks, oh and nice phone" I smirked...

"You too" he smirked back,

"See ya Tooth" and I started to run again, and as I turned the corner, I heard

"Bye Maxie"

I ran for about another 20 minutes, after that, then I decided to head back, once I got in I bumped into Ella.

"Umm Hi Ella" I said awkwardly and tried to dodge her, but she grabbed my ear and pulled me up the stairs into her bedroom.

"That was a lovely trick you pulled yesterday" she sneered at me, "I would be watching where you walk, if you don't want this to be shown to Mom and Dad,"

"What do you have against me?" I sneered back,

"This" she smirked, and clicked something on her laptop, so that her T.V started playing something,

"_We might as well get on with it" I heard my voice saying, _

"You didn't" I said shocked, then I realised something worse, "YOU PLANNED THIS WITH SLUT-FACE!" I was furious, I have spent my whole life helping her out, and she does this, and she did this before I told Mom and Dad...

I actually felt quite betrayed, Nudge, Ella and me all hate Lissa with a passion,

"Yes, I did Max, I knew when you find out, you would do something about it..." Ella replied,

"That I'm quite proud of, I taught you well, but the fact you worked with my arch-enemy, incredibly pisses me off!" I said with venom in my voice, she looked a bit guilty... "Also I think I left out one major detail to Mom and Dad, the fact that he looks like he is his 20s? Huh Ella, get that video deleted, and get rid of all of Lissa's copies, or the photo I took goes to Mom and Dad"

"I'll set it up to show the whole of your school if you tell Mom or Dad," she replied with,

"Fine, do it!" I said, "But this photo" I pulled out my phone, and showed her the picture...

Then I walked out the room, without a second glance! I went and took a shower then chucked on some clothes and headed off to school, still incredibly pissed off at my sister! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fingers crossed I will get to miss Calculus or Algebra for the meeting today, I thought as I headed off to school... I pulled in and parked in my usual spot; I got out and headed off to my locker.

Luckily there was no Tooth there today, there was Dylan instead...

"Hey Max," He smiled,

"Hiya Dylan" I replied, opening my locker, then the bell went, "I'll see you in dance Dylan" and walked off to homeroom.

Everyone was still sitting around when I arrived, and then the teacher walked in, everyone went and sat back down, then there was an announcement from the Principal,

"_Everyone, who has a place in the New York trip, will please report to the Auditorium for a meeting during period 2, thank you" _

Period 2 was calculus, yes!

I then walked off to period 1 which was geography, I had such an ancient, moody cow as my teacher, god she just went on and on about how wonderful the world was...

I really just wanted this lesson to end; I was desperate to find out what we were doing in New York, I just sat there staring at the clock for the whole lesson, as the seconds, turned to minutes, which finally turned to an hour well the bell rung! THANK GOD...

As I started walking over to the Auditorium, I was a bit worried, the only person I knew who was going to New York was Tooth, well strictly speaking I knew some of the senior dancers, but they all hate my guts because I always beat them in the choreography competition...

I finally reached it, I took a deep breath, Maximum Ride doesn't get scared or nervous, well that's not strictly speaking, but tell anyone and I will rip your head off...

As I walked inside, I saw Fang and he waved at me, and pointed to an empty seat, I rolled my eyes, then went over and sat down next to him...

"I wander what the hell we are doing?" I asked him, and before we could answer Miss Tyler and Mr Lorretts came out on stage, (Miss Tyler is the head of Dance and Mr Lorretts head of music),

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen" Mr Lorretts called out,

"Hello Mr Lorretts and Miss Tyler" we replied,

"Good, now all of you here have gained a place correct, if not please leave now, and you will not receive detention for a week, 4 people got up and left.

"Thank you!" Miss Tyler called out, now I count 20 of you, and I'm sure you are all desperate to know what you will be doing once we get to New York, huh?"

"Yes" We all said,

"Sorry I can't hear you?" She replied,

"YES!" We all shouted really loud, "Mr Lorretts?"

"Well once we get to New York; all 20 of you will be paired up, one dancer and one musician in each pair, Miss Tyler?" Mr Lorretts said,

"We will putting on a show, a beginning number, then all ten pairs, then the finale, The shows name is Emotions, so each pair will receive either: Happiness, Sadness, Guilt, Love, Hate, Greed, Fear, Anger, Confusion or Pain, each emotion comes with a list of which you must include in your 15 minute performance, but apart from that you have free roam" Miss Tyler continued,

"The Musician's job is to remix the songs, to fit your chosen theme of the emotion, and the dancer's is too obviously choreograph it, you will also all be given a team of 5 girl dancers and 5 boy dancers to work with. You will work, Monday to Saturday, and then have the Sundays off, you can use the Sundays to seek out costumes, props and makeup etc. "Mr Lorretts, finished,

"And I and Mr Lorretts will be judging this stage of the competition; the winning pair will go onto win the opportunity to create a 2 hour production for some of Broadway and Hollywood's top directors, choreographers and composers..." Miss Tyler finished...

The whole room was in complete silence, and all our jaws had dropped...

"Any questions?"

One person put their hand up,

"Annabelle?" Mr Lorretts said,

"When do we find out the pairs, and the emotion we get?" Annabelle asked,

"In New York" Mr Lorretts said, damn...

We just spent the next hour with all the boring details, so I won't bore you with them, it was 2 and a half weeks today till we go to New York, I cannot freaking wait! As I walked out of the auditorium and headed off to science, I saw Nudge talking to someone familiar, you know when you recognise the face but can't put it to a name, so annoying!

"Hey Nudge!" I called,

"Hey Max, this is Mr Ryans our new singing teacher" she replied,

"It's nice to meet you I'm Max Ride" I said offering out my hand,

"It's nice too finally meet you Ell-Monique here has been going on about you all the time", he took my hand,

"It's nice to feel appreciated," as I was this close up, it hit me...

Recognise the face,

He said Ell-Nudge,

This was Ella's boyfriend,

I turned around and got out my phone out just to check, and yes, I was correct!

This was the creep that was going out with my sister, and with that I shoved my phone in my pocket,

Turned around, and to Nudge's horror,

PUNCHED HIM HARD ON THE NOSE!

* * *

**A/N **

**So what do you think? **

**Shall I dare and ask for 13 reviews this time! **

**And if you haven't already, go check .com !**

**We have over 160 subscribers! And the 2****nd**** Podcast is loaded, it's called Jeepers: It's us Again, there was some technical problems with the 1****st**** one yesterday! But it should all be fixed! Fingers crossed and touch yellow! (inside joke!) **

**Thank you all for reviewing and hi to Scarlett, a.k.a XxBOOKWORM1207xX ! I'm glad you like my story so much and will try to update as much as possible! And thank you so much for emailing us! You too Ford! **

**Also thank you to Amandos, who has reviewed every single chapter, and also thank you too nm-maximumride4eva! Who was my first ever reviewer, on my old story! **

**I love you all loads! I am going through all my reviews soon, so if I have missed you out in my A/N you will be in the next one! **

**Love you all! **

**Cat/ – an 'x' for each review I have received! **

**PS! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME 114 REVIEWS! ! I SCREAMED SO MUCH WHEN I SAW THAT! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – I'M BACK!**

**SO HELLO TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS! **

**Unfortunately went back to school on Monday, as a year 9- which in England is 3****rd**** year of High School as we start High School at 11, so it is scary! And as much as I would love to write all the time, homework has to come first, so updates will be less regular, which I'm really sad about it, although if you flood me with reviews,(like you are already are! 151!) it may make the updates faster! **

**Love you all! **

**Oh and shout out to Honor, and no you are not going into the story as you always make fun of Maximum Ride, but thank you loads for reading! If you read Maximum Ride, I may reconsider? And it will get its fashionable touch though, with the fashionable, Iggy loving, bookworm coming soon! **

**And I'm sorry this is short, but I thought as I have kept you waiting that I should just post this, and turn it into two chapters, instead of on really long one...**

* * *

Chapter 8:

_Previously..._

_This was Ella's boyfriend,_

_I turned around and got out my phone out just to check, and yes, I was correct!_

_This was the creep that was going out with my sister, and with that I shoved my phone in my pocket, _

_Turned around, and to Nudge's horror, _

_PUNCHED HIM HARD ON THE NOSE! _

Max POV:

Yes I punched, a teacher in the nose and no I am not going into great detail about the reaction, but I will tell you that I didn't tell them the reason I punched him, shall we just say that I have detention for the next week and 1 ½ and I am lucky to still have my place in New York,

Amazingly Ella has said nothing about it, hmmmmmmm

And that was all yesterday, and now I'm sitting in the detention room, fun...This is great, just an hour and a half till I can get out of here, I'm going to the cinema with Dylan tonight, and Nudge has found a way into me into making me feel guilty over the whole thing, so she can dress me up! BLUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Why should I feel guilty? That 23 year old creep is dating my 15 year old baby sister, its sick! Ughhhhhhhh...

I just sat there staring into nothing, until finally the bell went to signal the end of detention, I wandered out to my car, and drove home...

As I pulled into the drive, there was Nudge with an evil smirk on her face, oh crap. As I got out of the car, I was trying to think of a way to get out of it, but then strong arms picked me up, as Nudge's smirk got even bigger.

I turned my head to see my captor was indeed Tooth, just my frigging luck...

"Fangie, can you please put me down" I asked sweetly,

"Nop" he replied, "Where do you want her Nudge?"

I hate them both...

"Upstairs, then strap her to the chair, "

Crap, she was gunna turn me into a Barbie doll, I struggled hard to try to get out of Fang's grip, but it wasn't working,

I struggled harder and harder as he carried me up the stairs, towards Nudge's room.

When we going across the landing. I managed to slip out of Fang's grip, and ran into the nearest room, then slammed and locked the door.

I turned around to it was Tooth's bedroom, a room I had spent a lot of my childhood in, I saw that he has not grown out of his all black phase, it looked roughly the same as it had 3 years ago,

But the thing that shocked me the most, that was on his beside side drawers, there was a photo, of me, well technically us, the photo of us kissing on New Years for the very first time, why the hell was that there?

It was the only photo in the whole room...

The shuffling at the door knocked me out of my trance; my only escape was to jump from Tooth's window into mine, which I haven't done in a while, hmmmmmmm?

Right, the door opened without my realising and before I could react it was shut, re locked and Tooth lunged at me and then knocked me to the ground, obviously realising my plan...

Damn...

I stared up at him, "Tooth get the hell off me" staring into those gorgeous eyes,

SNAP THE FRIG OUT OF IT MAX!

"Only if you do not try to escape..."he replied

"You should be helping me, not freaking Nudge! I've helped you escape a Nudge-attack before; you of all people should know what its like is!"

"She threatened to spread my deepest secret round the whole school"

"Oh"

"Yer Oh"

All of a sudden as I was looking into his eyes, there was this kind of magic click, and Fang released his grip slightly, and started to lower his head, and without realising it I raised my head, when suddenly...

NUDGE BURST IN,

"Oops,"She giggled, our heads snapped away from each other, and Fang jumped off my and snatched me up into his arms, before I could react!

He then successfully despite, my struggles... Got me into Nudge's room, and strapped to the chair...

Two words...

NOT FREAKING GOOD!

Ok that was 3 but still!

I looked around, all I could see was; MAKEUP, PERFUME, ACCESORIES and wait for it! HEELS!

Me and Nudge are the same size, despite her being a year younger! So she forces me into them with Bambi eyes, damn her and Ella...

I do wear makeup, just the basics; you know to make you look NATURAL! Not like a freaking Barbie doll, which by the time Nudge has finished with me, I totally will be...

Nudge grinned evilly at me,

"So you and my brother then?" She asked casually,

"WHAT?" I asked,

"Well it is just so obvious that you like, sorry luuuuuuuuuve him!"She smirked,

"I do not" I replied sharply,

"Right, so what would have happened if I had burst in" She wiggled her eyebrows, "And the closet" Her eyebrows wiggled more,

"That was a dare" I snapped,

"Right, "She smirked, "Now let's begin,"

As soon as the makeup brush touched my face I stopped struggling, I knew it was no use,

You just couldn't stop Nudge, when she was like this...

But why the hell was she like this, I was going to the cinema with my dance partner, who I would never date in a million years, ever?

So why as she gone into Crazy Nudge mode? Dylan couldn't this was a date,

COULD HE?

* * *

**A/N**

**END OF PART 1...**

**NEXT CHAPTER MAX MEETS DYLAN AT THE CINEMA, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?**

**SO BASICALLY REVIEW, LISTEN TO MY PODCAST, AND EMAIL ME AND EL ABOUT YOUR OPINIONS ON ANYTHING? AND I TRUELY MEAN ANYTHING? IF YOU EMAIL US, YOU GET PUT IN OUR 'NAMELESS' CLUB, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW WE COULD MAKE THE PODCAST BETTER, EMAIL US!**

**SO BASICALLY EMAIL US, **

**AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY! **

**OH AND IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND SOMETHING IN THE STORY, DONT HESITATE TO ASK, IN EITHER A REVIEW OR PM?**

**I love you all loads!**

**Cat x**

**Reviews = faster update, **

**Although I am going to a theme park in England or the whole weekend, but might have updated before then...**

**It depends on one word...**

**I'll leave you to guess it! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME...**

**LOOK I COULDN'T LEAVE IT MORE THAN A WHOLE MONTH, I AND I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY... **

**BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN STRESSFUL AND IT HAS TO COME FIRST OTHERWISE, THERE WILL NO UPDATES EVER! COS MY MUM WILL BAN ME FROM THE COMPUTER! **

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE FASTER, BUT THESE NEXT FEW CHAPS ARE SO **_**CRUCIAL**_** THEY HAVE TO BE PERFECT...**

**So enjoy...**

**Oh and a cinema is a Theatre in American English...**

_Previously_

_Nudge grinned evilly at me,_

_"So you and my brother then?" She asked casually,_

_"WHAT?" I asked,_

_"Well it is just so obvious that you like, sorry luuuuuuuuuve him!"She smirked,_

_"I do not" I replied sharply,_

_"Right, so what would have happened if I had burst in" She wiggled her eyebrows, "And the closet" Her eyebrows wiggled more,_

_"That was a dare" I snapped,_

_"Right, "She smirked, "Now let's begin,"_

_As soon as the makeup brush touched my face I stopped struggling, I knew it was no use,_

_You just couldn't stop Nudge, when she was like this..._

_But why the hell was she like this, I was going to the cinema with my dance partner, who I would never date in a million years, ever?_

_So why as she gone into Crazy Nudge mode? Dylan couldn't think this was a date,_

_COULD HE?_

Chapter 9:

Max POV:

Nudge unstrapped me from the chair, then forced me into the bathroom, and shoved the clothes into my hand...

I couldn't be bothered to study the clothes in great detail, and I was putting them on, careful not to mess up my hair I got changed and walked out of the bathroom. Still horrified at the thought of me and Dylan going on a date... Gross...

And Nudge gasped and dropped the pair of converse in her hand,

"ZOMG! MAX YOU LOOK AMAZING! Dylan is gunna be tripping all over you, and Fang is gunna" I slapped my hand over her mouth,

"Not one more word" I growled, giving her my death glare, Nudge winced, what I told you it was good.

I looked in the mirror, and mentally agreed with Nudge, dancing all the time certainly has its perks...

I looked at the clock, 7:57, crap Dylan was picking me up at 8.

"Bye Nudge" I shouted running out of her room and down the stairs, I managed to slip and nearly fall down the stairs, but strong arms wrapped around my waist and caught me long before I could hit the ground.

"Thanks Tooth" I said blushing, and rushed out the door.

Dylan was just getting out of his car,

"Max, don't you live at that house" he said pointing to my house,

"Nudge" I replied and he nodded smiling...

"You look nice," He said,

"Thanks" and I walked over and got into the car...

"So does seeing Vampires Suck sound ok to you, then going for something to eat?" Dylan asked, as he drove off...

"That sounds great" I said trying to sound as un-awkward as possible,

"Cool and the rest of the drive we sat in silence...

Well isn't this great, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Dylan checking me out, this is not good... I mean, just omg... Why did I agree to this? It is just so awkward... I mean I could have been at my house staring at Tooth,

STOP BLOODY THINKING THAT! I MEAN FOR CRAP'S SAKE SNAP OUT OF IT MAX...

15 minutes later, we FINALLY pulled into the cinema (A/N Theatre for all you Americans out there),

"So, "I said and we got out of the car, and walked into the mall, it was absolutely mobbed, well it was a Friday night so what did I expect? And completely unfortunately for me Dylan grabbed my hand, so that we wouldn't get split up...

I'm so lucky aren't I? (Maxine 'Max/Maximum' Ride would please like the world to know that her last sentence was indeed a one of great sarcasm...)

He pulled me through the crowds as after being dance partners since freshman year he knows that I hate crowded spaces... (Wincing just thinking about them)

When we FINALLY arrived at the cinema, Dylan went up and bought the tickets after all my protests about how it was sexist; he then bought us each a large popcorn, large coke, and a bag of sweets.

Then we went in, he had got us back row seats, right in the middle, so that was good, I suppose.

The film well, it would have been amazing if I hadn't had to keep dodging his arm trying to go round me, and he kept trying to hold my hand. Can't he get the message already; I was slightly relieved when we finally got to leave, the film had started at 8:30, so it was over by 10:30 so I was glad that the mall had died down a bit...

As we were walking over towards the car, Dylan grabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere.

"Dylan let go" I said struggling, but he was too strong

"No, no I have to show you something Max" he said gripping my wrist so tight it started to hurt and started to drag me along, as I tried to stand my ground.

"Let go" I said more fiercely, although I was starting to panic, he was dragging me along into a dark alley.

Why the fuck did I come out tonight.

I could be at home all snug in bed right now,

Or in my dance studio,

And not with my turned creep dance partner...

He finally had succeeded into dragging me into the dark alley and within seconds had pushed me up against the wall, and was kissing me roughly.

I felt violently sick, it was horrible, I tried to push him off as hard as I could and eventually I succeeded, but before I could run, he had be pressed be back against the wall.

Thankfully not kissing me,

"Dylan, stop it please" I begged,

"But why Maxie, I love you I've always loved you, every single day since the first time I saw you Max, I love you, and when we got paired up in dance it was the best day of my life, and you have to love me too Max, we are made for each other... Not that Nick Max, all he did was hurt you, I would never hurt you Max," and then he kissed me again, and before I knew it he was sticking his hands up my shirt... It was horrible...

Then sudden he was ripped off me by a hooded figure,

"Stay away from her" Dylan said,

"Me, you're the one who needs to stay away from her," A familiar voice growled, then punched Dylan straight in the face, he fell to the ground, blood squirting, clutching his face.

Then the hooded figure looked me right in the eye, and pulled down his hood,

"Fang?"

**A/N**

**What? Ok I'm in an evil mood, and if you want the next chapter I expect reviews...**

**Minimum of 20... (Or 15 extra long ones... like ones from Nudge-the-penguin! I love your reviews...)**

**Cat x **

**PS LISTEN TO THE PODCAST! WE MADE FANGCAKES... links on profile...**

**.com x **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**So basically, I tried to do a bit of a different Dylan, he really does love Max, and he's just got himself into such a state, and has convinced himself that she loves him back, but does not realise it yet. And that Fang is in the way of her loving him... **

**So enjoy...**

**AND HERE YOU GO ELLIE AND KIRAN! **

* * *

_Previously _

_Then sudden he was ripped off me by a hooded figure, _

"_Stay away from her" Dylan said, _

"_Me, you're the one who needs to stay away from her," A familiar voice growled, then punched Dylan straight in the face, he fell to the ground, blood squirting, clutching his face. _

_Then the hooded figure looked me right in the eye, and pulled down his hood, _

"_Fang?"_

Chapter 10:

Max POV:

"Fang?" I asked in shock, and relief,

"Come on Max," He said grabbing my hand...

"Leave her alone" Dylan called; all ready stood up and punched Fang in the stomach,

"You're the one who needs to know when to leave her alone," Fang replied with, throwing another punch at Dylan,

"I would never hurt her, I love her unlike you, she hates you, and I heard it all in freshman year, when Lissa was all over you, she loves me, not you..." Dylan smirked,

"If you knew what it was like to love someone, you wouldn't try and rape them" Fang shouted and threw him down on the floor hard, "If you regretted something that happened years ago, and spent every single moment thinking about what could have been, if you hadn't been so stupid, then maybe you would know what love is," Fang sprang and started punching Dylan harder,

But all I could do there was stand there and stare because I was in such shock...

After a few minutes, I touched Fang's forearm, and whispered, "Fang, stop he's not worth it",

Fang's head turned and his eyes bore into mine, he then slowly stood up, and took a breath,

"Come on," He said, and held his hand out, I took it, and we walked away

"Max please, I love you..." Dylan begged his voice full of pain,

But I carried on walking,

Dylan POV:

How could she do this, I thought as I sat up, the blood had finally stopped running from my nose.

And that bastard he could have any girl in the entire, why did he want Max, and all he is gunna do is break her heart again.

And that look she gave me, how could she look at me like that... When HE was holding her hand, the hand that was rightfully mine to be held, I just felt my heart shatter.

Will she ever know just how much I really truly love her...?

Max POV:

Me and Fang walked back to his car hand in and hand, and I don't know why, but it felt as natural as breathing. To be honest I was still in major shock over what had happened...

I mean Dylan had like tried to rape me, how was I meant to face him on Monday, I shuddered.

Fang squeezed my hand, and drove off; instead of heading home he turned the other direction,

"Where are we going?" I asked,

"You need cheering up, and I know where..." he replied, and we sat in a comfortable silence until we arrived at the place, I used to come all the time with Fang when I was younger,

My favourite place, full of happy memories...

'Jim's Ice Cream Parlour'...

"Come on Max" Fang told me and jumped out the car, I followed...

I couldn't believe he had taken me here though, this was our place, we always used to cycle the 2 miles since we were 9 to get here, and spend all our pocket money on the biggest ice-cream possible. I smiled at him, and he grinned back. As we ran up the steps, and into the door, it hadn't changed at all...

It felt like I was going home...

As we walked in the door, Jim gasped,

"Oh my goodness, it isn't"

"Yes it is" I replied, smiling,

"So you two in here on a date then"

"No," I said quickly, trying not to blush...but failing majorly...

"Guess that's a yes then"

"No its not"

"Of course"

I looked over at Fang who had been silent the whole time; he just smirked and said,

"What are you looking at me for?" I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Ahhh young love" I sent Jim a look and that shut him up,

"So the usual then"

"You remembered?"

"I'll have one, but I don't know if Max will have one, you know how girls are these days, especially dancers," ok Tooth just insulted my eating habits that is just GOING TOO FAR! " And we wouldn't want her getting fat now would we?"

"You're the fat one..." I replied,

"Great comeback..." Tooth said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

I just ignored him and carried on "And yes I will have one, especially after the night I've had", and with that I sent Fang a look, he just smiled sadly at me...

Wow, Fang sorry Tooth showing emotion that certainly is new...

"Come this way" Jim said and we followed him, "the best table for my favourite two customers", I smiled, I used to love coming to this place, it felt like home. "We nearly went out of business when you two stopped coming all the time"

I burst out laughing,

"No really we did,"

"Oh" I said quietly,

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, kid," He said ruffling my hair, "We have arrived,"

"wow" and that was an understatement, it was the table, the date table, where all the bigger kids used tp sit when we were younger, and it was covered in candles and rose petals, when I turned around Jim whispered something into Fang's ear and then left.

Before I could object, Fang walked over and grabbed my hand, and pulled me over towards the table, I was too much in shock of how fast and how loud, my heart was beating, while his hand was in mine...

* * *

**Heya, **

**Sorry about the wait, but dont worry El, if u listen to my/our podcast you will know who she is has been nagging me non-stop for weeks, too update, so here you go!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I have no idea when the next update will be, and it will be a short as it is meant to be the end of this chapter, but so they cant make me feel quite as guilty... But it will be a good one I promise... :)**

**Love you loads, and thank you for all the reviews, I'm gunna go big and ask for possibly 40? Maybe, it _might _help me update sooner? **

**Catz xxxxxxxxxxx **


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

_Previously..._

"_Wow" and that was an understatement, it was the table, the date table, where all the bigger kids used to sit when we were younger, and it was covered in candles and rose petals, when I turned around Jim whispered something into Fang's ear and then left. _

_Before I could object, Fang walked over and grabbed my hand, and pulled me over towards the table, I was too much in shock of how fast and how loud, my heart was beating, while his hand was in mine... _

Chapter 10 part 2...

Max POV:

WHAT THE HELL, I was sitting here, at this bloody table, with 'Tooth' of all people, acting like nothing had happened between us in the last 3 years... Let's go back 30 minutes...

_30 minutes earlier..._

_Fang let go of my hand and pulled out my chair, he was acting too like a gentlemen, but I sat down anyway. In front of me was a chocolate, strawberry, mint, vanilla and chocolate sundae also known to me and Fang as the 'Yummiest food ever invented', I was 5 when I came up with that by the way! It was never on the menu, Fang made me request it as a dare, and well I never backed down from a dare..._

_But it was two scoops, of all the flavours with 3 different flavours of squirty cream, 3 different types of sprinkles, cookie and 5 glacier cherries placed in either a 'M or F' on top... _

_I hadn't eaten one of these in years, so as I picked up the spoon, and brought it to my lips, it was heaven..._

"Max, Max, MAX" Fang eventually shouted,

"WHAT?"

"You were staring into space" He said grinning at me,

"Since when do smile"

"Since you look like an idiot"

"So now I look like an idiot"

Fang then murmured something under his breath,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" He replied,

"Right, so"

"How's the dancing going, I must say Maxie you look very hot in a leotard"

"And how would you know"

"You should lock the door open more often"

"You SPIED ON ME"

"Yep..."

"That is a violation of my privacy" I said rising out of my seat,

"No what Dylan did what a violation of your privacy" he also rose out of his seat,

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk" I screamed

"It was a compliment"

"Compliment, my ass"

"You have a lovely ass"

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me"

"Fine!" I stormed over to him, grabbed his head and pulled it to mine, and crashed my lips to his, I have no idea what made me do it, but it was heaven, even better than the ice cream. As he put his arms around me and pulled me close, and licking my bottom lip asking for permission, which I granted. I felt like I was home. My hands all tangled in his hair, I tugged gently and he groaned and kissed me harder.  
"Hehem" Someone cleared their throat, we sprung apart instantly. "I thought this wasn't a date, huh?" Jim asked, and I stormed into the restroom.

I splashed some water on my face, and stared into the mirror what the hell, had I just done? I slid down the wall with my head in my hands, why did I kiss him? God, I hated him so much, he is such an ass, but a gorgeous kind sweet ass, no he's a complete and utter jerk. But he's not; I can still read him like a book even after all these years...

How can I face him? What is he gunna think? I keep thinking about what he said earlier, but he did kiss me back? Did he like it? Does he want me to kiss him again? Do I want to kiss him again? No I don't.

Yes I do.

No I don't.

Yes I do.

God I hate being a teenager it really does just suck sometimes.

I can't go out there and face him, god I'm so nervous I'm gunna puke!

But I'm Maximum 'Freaking' Ride; I don't have a choice I'm going out there, right now.

I crept to the door, and could hear them talking,

"What am I gunna do about her?"

"Well it's your fault, you know"

And then my phone blasted out loud playing we are who we are by Ke$ha, damn I wanted to hear more. 

It was Mom, I answered it hastily,

"MAXINE RIDE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 45 MINUTES AGO!"

Well just damn it...

**A/N: **

**Sorry it's short, but I really wanted to update, and I need to get them to New York by Chapter 15 at the latest so...**

**Review please... **

**Cat x**

**Ps. Also thank you to Tasha, Sarah and Yaya for voting Cat in our podcast, I'm planning your characters at the moment! Love you :) **


	13. Chapter 11

**_NOT A NEW CHAPTER! BUT TO VOTE FOR ME (or El :( ) IN OUR PODCAST COMPETITION EITHER GO TO THE JEEPERS: A MAXIMUM RIDE PODCAST FACEBOOK PAGE, OR EMAIL US YOU VOTE AT cat_and_.uk ... IF YOU VOTE FOR ME YOU WILL GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU AND A _CHARACTER_ IN MY STORY! _**

**_Next Chap is nearly finished! I love you all! _**

**_Catx _**

_Previously:_

_I crept to the door, and could hear them talking,_

"_What am I gunna do about her?"_

"_Well it's your fault, you know"_

_And then my phone blasted out loud playing we are who we are by Ke$ha, damn I wanted to hear more.  
_

_It was Mom, I answered it hastily, _

"_MAXINE RIDE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 45 MINUTES AGO!" _

_Well just damn it..._

**_A/N: Sorry its short, but I kinda like it that way and quite alot happens, and I think I might do short chapters more often... :) _**

**_And will you please review, I know you probaly are thinking, I can't be bothered and all of that, I do it too, but they really the only way to get me motivated to write, and my aim is too finish this story before the summer if possible! :) x _**

**_Oh and TASHA!, Thanks for your motivation emails, this chapter is for you! :) _**

**_Also can you all please vote CAT, in mine and Els competition, if you listen to our Podcast... And start listening if you don't, _**

**_its called JEEPERS: A Maximum Ride Podcast, just type it in too google, anyone who votes CAT, will recieve a chapter dedicated to them! And also a character in my story! _**

**_And also enter our competition, "How has Maximum Ride changed your life in 100 words..." (or around about 100 words...) x_**

**_Any suggestions for the prizes are welcome... :) x _**

_**Chapter 11**_**: Dedicated to the amazing TASHA! I love you... XD **

**MAX POV: **

"We need to go," I told Fang,

"So we can be alone" Fang mocked me,

I stormed over to Fang and pointed my finger in his face, "Not one word" I sneered, "And let's go, NOW!"

"Ok babe"

"I'm not you babe"

"Okay sweetie"

"I'm not your sweetie,"

"Fine Honey"

"Watch it..."

"What honey, that sounds a bit boring, I could think of some more interesting stuff to do" He said waggling his eyebrows,

"I bet you could" I mumbled, "Now let's go now!"

"Fine, come alone Maxi-kins"

"Fine Tooth"

"Bye, Jim thanks a lot"

"You too Max, and how did you get him so in order?"

"I didn't..."

"Really, as you youngens would say he seems whipped to me"

I just glared and walked out, yelling "TOOTH!" and he followed,

"Yep, defiantly whipped"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You were meant to"

I just rolled my eyes, again.

MEN! What on earth are you meant to do with them?

"Snog us?"

"Did I just say that out loud? And since when are you British?"

"Yep..."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Cool..."

God, I freaking hate his stupid one word answers...

Tooth unlocked the car, and we got in and drove off, I just don't get how he goes from this really sweet guy, who he used to be. The one who was my best friend, who was there for me, to this arrogant, ignorant ass-hole! Who doesn't give a s**t about anyone but himself, stupid Lissa. This is all her fault, and then she's gunna break the heart of my brother as well. Not that I give a s**t.

"How's life Maxie, you know apart from my amazing kissing skills"

"Well today's not been great, I nearly got raped, and you kissed me,"

"No actually Maxie, you kissed me"

"Pay attention to the road"

"Don't change the subject"

"No, I just don't fancy dying today,"

"What from a heart attack, you know cos of my gorgeous face"

I snorted, "Gorgeous, yeah right!"

"You kissed it"

"Shut up!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You never say a word,"

"Except when to declare our love!"

"We're not in love!"

"I know, I mean you are but I'm not with you anyway..."

"Why did you follow me then..."

"Heard what Dylan was gunna do,"

"Or maybe you were just jealous, or decided to pull an Edward Cullen,"

"You read Twilight..."

"Nudge,"

"Of course, and no I was not jealous,"

"Sounded it earlier,"

If this wasn't Fang, I swear his cheeks went a tint of pink, but this is Fang so it's impossible... I think anyway...

But then we arrived back at my house, well technically both of our houses as we are next door neighbours, a fact I loved once...

"Thank you," I took his hand, "And I mean it,"

He turned to look at me, his eyes bore into mine,

"You're welcome Max,"

We just kept looking into each other's eyes, his were black with flecks of gold in them, they were beautiful, and we started to lean in, getting closer and closer...

"MAXINE RIDE! GET YOU'RE BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My Mom screamed, and we jumped apart, I smiled softly at him, and leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"I guess I'll see you around"

"Max, we live next door to each other,"

"Smart ass," And we both laughed,

"Max?"

"Yes Tooth,"

"I meant what is I said earlier, I'm so sorry,"

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything, and I miss you and I lo-"

"Save it Fang, you're 3 years too late..."

And I got out of the car and walked into my house...

Awaiting my Mother's temper...

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry but your not getting two FAX's kisses in two chapters :) x **

**Cat x **


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N I apologise for how bad this is, but please review anyway! And I have exams all this week so there won't be a new chapter soon **

I walked in under my mother's stern gaze,

"MAXINE RIDE! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Out" I replied,

"Don't you get cheeky with me?"

"Whatever", I didn't want to deal with her right now, all I wanted to do was to go up to my room and cry me eyes out! I know that doesn't sound like me, but I honestly trusted Dylan. We got on great, and we have great chemistry… When we dance!

But I just don't see him that way! And how am I going to face him on Monday? Do I report him? Do I act like nothing happened? Only I'm not sure I can! Act like nothing happened that is! He tried to freaking rape me!

And what would have happened if Fang hadn't burst in? And Fang, sorry Tooth, well who the hell does he think he is? THAT BASTARD! He just frustrates me so f**king much! Why can't he just leave me alone and piss off! I had everything under control until he butt in, having to play hero!

I AM NOT A DAMSEL, so I don't need a DAM hero! All he thinks about is he; he is a selfish jerk, with a SERIOUS personality disorder!

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"In fact Mother, no I'm not, I have a shit evening, so just p**s off and leave me alone…"

"Do not speak to me like that"

"What do you know, you f**king old bag!"

"Get back here right now"

"No, now just f**k off"

Her hand flew up to my face and "BAM!" she slapped me!

"I hate you!" I screamed, and I stormed up the stairs!

Why did she do this? She just made this day even worse!

Just as I sat down on my bed, I heard heavy footsteps and my door slam open…

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT? GET down the stairs right now!" My Dad screamed,

"I dare, I dare alright because you have no idea what happened today!"

Iggy, Ella and Mom reached the top of the stairs,

"Aww, poor little Maxie, the spoilt brat had a bad day!" James mocked me…

So I lunged at him, nearly knocking us both down the stairs, punching and kicking at him…

"Max, get off him"

But I continued to punch him,

"Max off, "

But I still didn't stop,

"Max, off or no New York!" With a kick in his crown jewels, I jumped off,

"Wimpy little Maxie!"

Just as I was about to leap, Dad locked his arms around my waist…

"Max, just calm down, "

"Come here Maxie… Or is Daddy to strong," I kept struggling…

"Max-"

"James that's enough"

"Dad, will you please just let me go"

"No,"

"Dad, please" I begged,

And he released me, but being the amazing person who is 100000000000000 times better than James, I tried my very best to ignore the rest of his immature teasing…

I heard a vibration, and then

"Ohhhh, now I know where Maxie's been, off fucking Fangie boy"

And that just blew it,

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"No I did f**king NOT! AND IF YOU MUST KNOW YOU INTERFRERING BASTARD, FANG STOP F**KING DYLAN FROM RAPING ME!" There was a gasp, I think from Mom,

Ah Shit,

**A/N **

**I'm so sorry its crap and short, please forgive me? **


	15. Chapter 13

_**Previously **_

"_**No I did f**king NOT! AND IF YOU MUST KNOW YOU INTERFRERING BASTARD, FANG STOP F**KING DYLAN FROM RAPING ME!" There was a gasp, I think from Mom, **_

_**Ah Shit, **_

Chapter 13:

And with that, I turned around and walked into my room, closed my door. Why wouldn't they let me have a lock? Why? Why?

I jumped onto my bed, and hung my head in my hands, what the hell had I done? Why him? What have I ever done to deserve him as a twin! We were so close when we younger, the three of us… Ig, Fang and I, and I watched it all crumble away in front of my eyes, stupid summer, stupid Lissa! Fang was mine, I'd liked him for ages, and well then came New Year's, and I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

_5 minutes till midnight… _

_This was the night, I told myself. The night I would be next to Fang at midnight, and fingers crossed it would happen, god please let him kiss me. _

_And I know I sound like a mushy mess, but I've never felt this way before about a guy and well Fang's the one who's my best friend, the one I've known forever and the one guy I trust the most, so I think I can trust him with my heart… _

_And I think he likes me back, I mean he practically scares off any guy who even talks to me, and then well there have been the 3 almost kisses…_

"_Max" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts,_

"_Oh, hey Fang" I said trying to keep the blush off my cheeks, and he looked me up and down and grinned at me, _

"_You look beautiful" He whispered, taking a step closer, and taking my hand, I was wearing this black dress with a grey sheer contrast overlay bit from the neckline to waist, as Nudge called it! For 13 she sure knows her fashion! _

_Then all of a sudden the countdown started, _

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _

_I looked at Fang, and he stared right back into mine, our hands were joined, and he whispered _

"_you know the tradition Max", and he leaned down and connected our lips, and it was like…"_

"**MAX!" **

End Flashback,

"What do you want James," I sneered at him, "And get the fuck out of my room, you interfering bastard!"

"Max, please I just want to talk about what happened with Dylan"

"Why the hell do you even care?"

"You're my baby sister, of course I care…" He replied,

"Well since when have you cared in the last 3 YEARS? Let's see you stole MY best friend, you are dating my arch-enemy, you and you're stupid friends always make fun out of everything I do, you do everything to make my life a misery because you Red-headed Bimbo of a girl-friend tells you to! SO please do not pretend to care!"

"My GIRLFRIEND IS NOT A BIMBO!"

"See you care more about you're lying CHEATING girl-friend then your OWN TWIN!"

"She's cheating?"  
"Of course you idiot she's been cheating on you since day one, with your two best friend, and a nerd so she can pass her exams! THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL KNOWS!"

"You're lying, she loves me…"

"No she loves what's in your pants, it was the same as Fang and with Sam, and she cheated with you on them and them on you!"

"But, I love her…" He said, sounding heartbroken, he sat at the bottom of my bed with his head in his hands, and started to sob…

FOR GOD'S SAKE MAN UP!

So I moved over, and hugged him,

"You really should know by now she's a cheating lying slut…"

"But I love her, I –I-I thought she loved me back"  
"She's a bitch, and she's not worth your time,"

"Wait why, am I even listening to you? You hate her, you hate us being a happy couple, stop lying Max, and she's not the lying bitch you are!"

I pushed him off my bed, and slapped him round the face,

"Get out" I said, trying to act all tough but half a sob let through, I thought I was finally getting my brother back, not the stupid jerk who lives in the next room,

"Wait Max, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was ang-"

"Just get out, I hate you,"

"But Max-"

"JUST GET OUT" I screamed, and he hung his head and walked out with shame,

I collapsed on my bed sobbing, God I'm a wuss, but somehow it still stings even after 3 years, when your own brother prefers a lying slut to you…

There was a knock on my door,

"Come in" I choked out, and my Mom came in and walked over and gave me a hug,

"It's ok Max, everything will be ok…"

* * *

**A/N Two in a night! I really should be revising but the idea for this came to me and was bugging me too much? So what did you think? And don't be cross at me that Max and Ig didn't make up; it's more fun when they fight! And was the flashback Faxy enough? And can I please have 5-10 reviews?**

**Links to Max's dress on my profile... **

**Cat x **


	16. Chapter 14

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY **LEA, NANO, DAPHNE, YAYA, AND JARED** WHO ALL VOTED FOR ME IN THE CAT VS ELS COMP ON MY PODCAST, AND WILL STILL ALL GET THEIR OWN DEDICATION, IT JUST MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!

* * *

_Previously_

_"Just get out, I hate you,"_

_"But Max-"_

_"JUST GET OUT" I screamed, and he hung his head and walked out with shame,_

_I collapsed on my bed sobbing, God I'm a wuss, but somehow it still stings even after 3 years, when your own brother prefers a lying slut to you…_

_There was a knock on my door,_

_"Come in" I choked out, and my Mom came in and walked over and gave me a hug,_

_"It's ok Max, everything will be ok…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: **

**Max POV: **

After much persuasion, I was sitting here in the Principal's office with Mom,

"Because these unfortunate actions,"

"Unfortunate actions! Bullshit. This boy tried to rape my daughter!"

You can see where I get my wit from.

"These actions, took place outside of school we cannot expel him," The Principal replied,

"Well that is a LOAD OF SHIT!"

"Mum, calm down,"

"However Madam," Said a cop who was sitting in on this conversation, "We can arrest him for attempted rape,"

"You can arrest him, no it's you will arrest him,"

"Only if Maximum here"

"Max,"

"What,"

"It's Max,"

"Ok if Max here wishes to press charges,"

"If she wishes, he tried to freaking rape her! Do none of you idiots take this seriously! Some teenage douche tried to rape my daughter! AND YOU CAN'T EXPEL HIM! Max here wishes to press charges right now!"

"Do you Maximum?"

"Max "And I nodded,

"I need it in words sweetheart,"

"Yes" I snarled at him, I wasn't 5 for God's sake, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to press the bloody charges.

* * *

Anyway, to save you all the boring details, I made my statement and Dylan was called to the Principal's office, after we had left.

"YOU BITCH!"

I turned around, and Dylan was storming at me,

"What do you want Dylan?"

He came charging at me, and tried to throw a punch at me, I dodged him,  
"YOU TOLD THEM!"

"When, you try and rape someone that's what happens,"

"You were kissing me back, you were ENJOYING IT UNTIL EMO BOY SHOWED UP!" without my realising he had grabbed me and his strong hands were around my neck,

"Let go, please Dylan," He just lifted me up by the neck, my legs kicking.

The whole corridor had stopped in shock,

"Please put me down," I said gasping for death,

"NO YOU WHORE! I LOVED YOU! I BEGGED YOU TO COME BACK, AND YOU JUST WONDERED OFF WITH THAT JERK WHO BROKE YOUR HEART! BUT YOU STILL LOVE HIM!" He screamed banging me hard back into the lockers…

"Put her down," I recognised that voice,

But the hand around my neck was getting tighter, and tighter,

"She said put her down," another familiar voice,

It was getting harder, and harder to breathe. So I tried to swing a shot at Dylan, it barely even made him flinch, but then suddenly he was ripped off me, and I fell to the floor.

I looked up to see my brother punching the hell out of Dylan,

"YOU BASTARD!"

_Punch, Kick, Punch, Punch_

"STAY"

_Punch_

"THE"

_Punch_

"HELL"_  
Punch_

"AWAY"

_Punch_

"FROM"

_Punch_

"MY"

_Punch _

"SISTER!"

"Max, are you ok?" A voice came from my right; Fang was lying next to me.

"I think so," I replied looking at Fang,

"That bastard, are you sure, because he really needs a double beating up for what he has done, does the freak not learn!" I smiled, "Are you sure you are ok?" He asked,

"Yes Fang I'm fine,"

"Max, do not use the word fine,"

I rolled my eyes,

"What are you my mother?"

"no that would just be disturbing, now come on" He said standing up and offering me his hand, I took it, and he pulled me up, but didn't let go of my hand, with his other hand it reached up to my neck and pushed my hair out of the way,

"That bastard" He said, examining my neck, the anger was rolling off him,

"MR RIDE! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" Screamed Miss Brighten,

"Miss, it's not Iggy's fault, he was just defending Max, because Dylan tried to strangle her,"

"I highly doubt that Lissa, we all know that Iggy is your boyfriend,"

"But Miss its true!"

"She is telling the truth Miss Brighten" I intervened, stepping back and letting go of Fang's hand, "Go ask the Principal, and tell him this is related to the matter my mother earlier came into discuss with him, and he will understand!"

She simply huffed off, and the hallway went into an awkward silence with everyone staring at me,

"What are you all staring at?" I said annoyance sinking through my words,

No one moved,

"Well?" I huffed in annoyance, picked up my bag and stormed off down the hallway.

"Max, Max, Max, MAX!" I turned around to see Fang running down the hallway following me,

"Yes?"

"You dropped this," He said handing me my phone,

"Umm thanks,"

"Wait,"

"Look Fang thank you for earlier, but what exactly do you want? I'm not your friend ok, you made sure of that 3 years ago, so please just go away and leave me alone,"

"But Ma-"

"No ifs and no buts, I don't wanna hear the shitty excuse you may have come up with, you destroyed us Fang, and in many ways Dylan is right, and despite what he did, he is a better guy than you any day,"

"How can you say that?"

"Because its true,"

"He is way worse than me,"

"The last two days yes, but in general no way in hell,"

"I would **never** try to rape you!"

"No you just tore out my heart, snapped it in half, and stomped on the pieces, "and with that I stormed off down the hallway, silent tears running down my face, I could hear him start running after me, so I picked up the pace and ran into the girls bathroom, into one of the stools, slammed and locked the door, and finally let the tears flow.

I don't know how long I sat there, I know I skived dance; I just couldn't face it, and what would happen now anyway? Dylan has always been my partner since freshman year? I can't exactly just go out tomorrow and find another one, with the same experience! Can I? Unless they get a transfer, I am officially screwed!

"Max, are you in here?" It was Nudge, thank god!

I just unlocked the door, and she walked in, and saw me practically sobbing on the floor,

"Oh Max,"

"Yo-Yo-You can't tell anyone, i-it-it'll ruin my reputation!" I stuttered out,

She simply sat down beside me and hugged me tight,

And then I was in the arms of my best friend, sobbing my heart out not because I nearly raped, not because I was nearly strangled to death, not because my brother hates me, but because of her brother who happens to be my-ex bestfriend kinda ex-boyfriend...

But thats just the way my life works, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:**

**As many reviews as I deserve please, up to you to decide!**

**Sorry about the ridiculously long gap between updates, but 2 weeks and then I am all yours for updates because it is SUMMER! Unlike all you lucky Americans who are already off!**

**Anyways, got back from Belgium on Monday, it was a school trip to go and see all WW1 sites around the Ypres salient! It was incredible just to let you! Know!**

**I love you all! **

**Cat xxxx**


	17. Chapter 15

2 weeks, its been 2 weeks since the whole Dylan polava and what not. And to be perfectly honest, I kinda missed Dylan. The old Dylan at least, but my new partner was coming today, he and his twin sister are arriving later.

But onto the bit you guys are all really interested in, surprisingly Fang has left me alone the last few weeks for the first time in about forever. However Nudge says that he has been quieter than ever at home, and instead of 2 words a day, it's like a 2 words a week. I really don't know what his problem is? He was the one who decided he didn't want to be my friend anymore; he and Iggy just left me all by myself when we went up into high school, decided they wanted to be popular for once.

And I realise that I haven't really mentioned any of my friends apart from Nudge; this is because you know how there is a New York for dance and music? Well currently there is a New York competition going on for Theatre, which Ash, Iris and JJ are all at the moment as they are some of the best young actresses for their age. Anyways, they get back a week before I go. Don't tell anyone, but the dance and music one is so much harder, it's ridiculous!

I cannot believe I'm meeting my new partner today! What if he's terrible! Or what if he doesn't like my choreography!

"MAXIMUM RIDE TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

Damn what have I done now?

* * *

**Actually do read the A/N it hold vital info for this story! 3 **

**A/N **

**I'm on the 4****th**** week of the summer holidays over here in Britain now, and for the last couple of weeks I have been trying so hard to get this chapter right, but I just can't I won't give you some crappy chapter. I have tried to write and rewrite over and over but it just doesn't fit, I have got upto chapter 30 planned out and this chapter is what is holding me up. I have no idea why it just won't work, it just doesn't! And so I am just going to tell you in bullet points what will happen next. Then the fun begins next chapter! **

_**-Max meets her new dance partner, and his twin sister. Tyger and Ellie they are British, and Tyger obviously majors in dance and Ellie in music. **_

_**-Max is very wary of Tyger, and then challenges him to a dance off. **_

_**-Ellie then runs into Lissa, who starts having a go at her, a major go at her! And then Iggy comes to Ellie's rescue, Lissa storms off and Ellie and Iggy hit off very well. **_

**I'm so annoyed this chapter didn't work out, but I hope to give you a chapter maybe later today or tomorrow, and just so you know I will finish this story it might takes me a couple more years but I won't give up! **

**I love you all loads xxx **

**Cat x **


	18. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Chapter 16: The Airport (enjoy ;) **

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

WACK!

SMASH!  
Ooops, well I suppose that I what the alarm clock gets when it wakes me up at 4.30 IN THE MORNING! I MEAN WHY WOULD IT DO THA-

"I'M GOING TO NEW YORK TODAY WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Maxine, we know now shut the f**k up!" said Iggy

"James do not speak to your sister like that!" Gotta love my Mom!

I jumped out of bed, and looked out my window and screamed,

"YESSSS!"

"Maxine, the neighbours!" Dad shouted,

"Jeb, you are not helping!"

"Sorry dear,"

I could just see my Mom rolling her eyes right about now,

"Yo Maxie,"

"What do you want Tooth?"

"You ready for 8 weeks with me, hope we get partnered up," And with that he winked and me,

"They won't partner the two juniors up dufus,"

"Says who, I'm one of the best musicians and word on the street has it you are ok at dancing to,"

"Ok, at dancing I could whip any of those seniors' butts anytime, anyplace!"

"Sure you could, and nice outfit by the way," I was in just a vest top and short shorts, what it's hot in Arizona!

And with that I threw the nearest thing to me at him, which just happened to be a pair of my underwear, luckily they were clean,

"Wow lacy, never imagined you as the kinky type"

"Fang,"

"You really that desperate Maxie, don't worry I'll resolve all those frustrations tonight, 10 o'clock," and he once again winked at me!

I growled at him, jumped from my balcony to his, and wrestled him to the ground, and pinned him down,

"Shut up! You stupid, sexist pig!"

10 years ago, before a little thing called puberty kicked in, I was taller than Fang and stronger than him, however puberty did kick in and he flipped us over and pinned me down…

"Let me up," I said struggling, trying and failing to get out of his grip, and unfortunately for me Fang likes to work out a lot, and he's on the basketball team so he's pretty strong compared to most guys as well.

"And what if I don't want to," He said in a husky voice which sent shiver down my spine,

"Then this might just happen,"

"What,"

"This," and I kicked him with my knee where the sun don't shine as hard as I could, and he let go of me,

"F**k Max," he said and let go of me,

"I'll see you around Tooth," And with that I jumped and landed back on my balcony,

"Max, I have been calling you for the last 10 minutes, get dressed, we need to leave in 20."

"K Mom, what about breakfast?"

"We are meeting the Venom's at the IHOP at the airport,"

"Do we have to?"

"You and Fang have to get this silly argument of yours,"

Mothers honestly, it's hardly a silly argument; it's been going on for 3 freaking years!

And with that I got dressed, (LINK- .com/cgi/set?id=35699183), Nudge chose it if you couldn't already tell!

Then I grabbed my case, and walked downstairs, and into the kitchen my whole family were sitting round the table,

"Ready to go Max," Dad asked me excitingly,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have months away from your dad," he said fake sobbing,

"Well I will miss you Dad, other members of this family not so much," I said, glaring at James,

"We need to go now!" screeched Mom,

"Calm down dear, we'll get there on time," .Dad, I love him so much, him and Mom are just so different it's pretty hilarious to be honest. She's the whole uptight sarcastic one, and he is very relaxed and chilled back. They are the perfect example of opposites attract!

And with that we all scrambled into our car and drove off, nothing really happened in the car journey I mean me and James had an argument but that is normal behaviour, we argued ,Mom shouted, Dad calmed her down and Ella rolled her eyes, and the cycle starts again!

I actually cannot believe I am going to New York, this is just insane! I now sound like Nudge but to be perfectly honest I really don't care! I am so hyper, for what 5:30 in the morning! OMG! Right that is too far, have to go back to Max mode instead of Nudge mode! But still!

30 minutes later,

"Are we there yet?"

"Max, sweetie for the 10th time, in 5 minutes, no we still have another 30 minutes TO GO!"

"It would have been 35 minutes, 5 minutes ago,"

"Max,"

"Just stating a fact,"

"You won't be allowed to go, we'll send James instead,"

"But you can't do that, unless he dresses up as me, we could film it and call it "He's the Girl," then of course he would fall in love with his partner, finally admit he's gay, and live happily ever after."

"I'm not gay, for the last time,"

"Yes you are, "

"What proof do you have,"  
"The video of you making out with that dude,"

"I was drunk, and it was a dare,"

"You enjoyed it too much for it to be a dare,"

"And what about the time you made out with-"I slapped my hand over his mouth,"  
"MADE OUT WITH WHOM?" Dad demanded,

"I'm 16 Dad,"

"SO?"

"It was no one Dad, wasn't it James?" I said glaring at him very, very evilly.

"Yep she's right Dad absolutely no one,"

"Fine," And Dad dropped the subject,

Then we finally arrived at the airport, I got checked in and also checked my bag in, and then we went over to the IHOP, and as we were walking over I saw this brown spot fly at me, it crashed into me, (Nudge if you couldn't tell)

"OMG! Max, you are going to New York City, like the actual New York, America's house of fashion! I'm so jealous and you like get to spend ages there," And with that I slapped my hand over her mouth, I seem to be doing a lot of that today!

And well then anyway we went into IHOP and I had chocolate chip pancakes, and I will give you 3 guesses who I sat next to, , 2. Fang, , if you guessed answer number 2 and number 3 then you are correct, as life just loves me at the moment putting me next to Fang on a plane for 5 hours!

"So Maxie, this morning" he said wiggling his eyebrows,

"Go away"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you?"

"How? Are you going to throw your underwear at me?" he said whispering the last part,

I was so livid, how does he just get under my skin so much, I hate him so much it's, it's like some kind of force under my skin that just hates every part of him, everything he does, but then another part, well we will leave it at that.

Breakfast when so slowly though, I was just so hyped up to go and get on the damn plane although it didn't leave for another two whole hours!

"So Max, you excited for the trip?" Ted, Fang and Nudge's dad asked me,

"Yes, I am hyped up so bad, apart from spending 10 weeks with Mr Silence and gloom over here,"

"I know right, Nicholas you need to be more like Max here, happy but not like Nudge," Maria, Fang's mom butted in, I actually love her!

"hey!" That was Nudge by the way,

"I agree, I should totally go round throwing "certain" things at people" he made speech marks with his fingers round certain, I clapped him round the head and glared at him,

Then my Mom and Maria started talking and of what I could make it, it was stuff like,

"When will they realise their love with each other!"

"Hey, I am not in love with Mr Two-words a day if you're lucky!"

"Sure you're not Maxie" Said James making kissing faces at me, I threw a bit of Fang's pancake at him, what I mean come on you except me to throw a bit of my CHOCOLATE CHIP one at him, because he is not worth it.

"Throw your own pancake Maxie,"

"Shut it Tooth,"

"Make me,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Aww young love," sighed Nudge dreamily,

And with that we both threw a bit of Fang's pancake at her,

"Will you use your own damn pancake?"

"Nicholas Venom, that is no way to speak to a lady," Maria scolded,

"Mom, its Fang, it's been Fang since I was 3!"

"I refuse to call you something which sounds like a dog's name," she sighed,

"Well he does look like Hagrid's dog?"

They all turned around to look at me, with puzzled expressions,

"Hagrid? Harry Potter? Fang was the name of Hagrid's dog, jeez"

"Wow, Maxie the Harry Potter geek,"

"Shut it, dog breath,"

"Oooo, I'm so scared" He replied putting is hands up in a gesture,

"You should be" I growled at him,

"Wow, do they not realise?" Interrupted Nudge,

"Fang just spoke more words to Max, in 5 minutes than his own Mother in 3 months!"

"Can we please change the subject," that was surprisingly my Dad wanting to change the subject off my love life.

And well it continued like that all the way up until we had to meet our teachers, Miss Tyler and Mr Lorretts, Miss Tyler is head of dance and Mr Lorretts head of music.

"Right is everybody here?" Then he started doing the register, don't expect me to write out all the names please, but everyone was there and with that it was time to say goodbye,

"Bye Mom,"

"Oh Max," Mom gushed trying to hold back sobs, whilst squishing me to death in a hug,

"Cya, wouldn't wanna be ya" To James,

"Bye Dad,"

"Bye, Maxie-Pie,"

"Maxie Pie"Fang snickered,

"Bye, bye my little Fangy-kins"

"Fangie-kins" I snickered back,

"Bye sis, get him to dump that slut, he listens more to you than me," I asked Ella practically begging, notice the practically part, I mean please Maximum Ride does not beg… With anything concerning Iggy the piggy over there!

And with that we went through security, and had one hour to the flight…

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

**A/N: I'm going on holiday in 45 minutes, to Corfu, but only for one week so I uploaded Part 1… ****leave me some reviews x (PLEASE!)**

**Love you all, **

**Cat x**

**ps I have it planned out til chapter 30, not written! **


End file.
